No Roundabouts
by Dalton Mars
Summary: Another time travel fiction with the classic 'Dumbledore and Weasely bashing' because they betrayed Harry and Hermione. Soul bond. No beating around the bush. Head on attacks! no time pass. Apologies for any mistakes because i don't have a Beta. Will be a cross over later on. R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius, wait!" Harry shouted but his godfather was already gone. Soon, the white void started to blur out, shifting shapes as it appeared to be twisting from every edge and corner when a flash of light happened and Harry heard the people around him. And the first voice to hit his ears was of Hermione.

The girl was screaming. It appeared as if she was fighting. Then Harry felt the tight grip around his body. And then the sobs of his first ever real friend. Hagrid. Why was the gentle half giant sobbing and seemed to be in pain?

Opening his eyes, Harry saw the worst of all nightmares.

Hagrid was held under cruciates as the attacker demanded the body which he gripped in his arms. The body of a now lifeless Harry Potter. Only that, the body was no longer lifeless.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the attacker. His surprises knew no bounds when he saw it to be Dumbledore. Then he remembered what Sirius had told him in the limbo after Voldemort hit him with the killing curse.

It had all come down to Dumbledore at the end.

The manipulative old bastard who was more like Lockhart, only in a much evil way.

The old hag was nothing but a glory seeker. As per Sirius' words, Dumbledore's real plan was to make Harry sacrifice himself so that Dumbledore would then walk over and claim the victory of defeating Voldemort. The society would then see him with more respect and power. Then he could begin to work on his most important agenda of all time – initiating the process of bringing the greater good all over the magical world.

A flood of anger enveloped him when Harry's mind again got distracted by Hermione's scream. Why was she screaming? Then his eyes widened with realisation. He remembered what Sirius had told him. And hesitantly, he turned to look in the direction of the scream, all the while, maintaining his acting to be dead.

And the scene he saw jerked him to no bounds.

Hermione was being abused by none other than Ron Weasely. The traitor and back stabber. He saw how desperately she tried to get that bastard off of her but Ron was just too strong. Harry saw her wand was also broken in two. Then he saw the people around him. Remus Lupin was dead and so were Fred, Arthur and Neville and Luna. George was held captive as he had tried to help Hermione out. Only the twins and Arthur were the trusted ones within the Weasely clan.

Realisation enveloped him as he realised his whole life had been a lie, planned for him to be nothing but a mere weapon to clear out the boulders from the path.

Even the Durseleys weren't this cruel. All they did was beat him to pulp, deny him of any food for weeks and have him experience near death on certain occasions. Voldemort was just an enemy for name sake. He was just after Harry because of the prophecy. If not for the blasted prophecy, Voldemort's target would not be him in particular.

The real enemies were standing around him, holding his one true friend under cruciates while other was being raped by the one who had confessed his feelings for her.

But now Harry knew every little dirty secret. He knew who were the real enemies and was given an idea of how to deal with them. All he needed to do was to die again. And this time, for real. And he needed company for it, no matter how much he hated this plan. But he'd never deny of what his godfather had told him.

Giving a kick, Harry moved and fell off of a now mental half giant Hagrid. A ten minute cruciates exposure was just too much for the half giant and his body had now gone virtually limp. The large man looked like a zombie.

Dumbledore and everyone quiet down when they saw Harry falling off of Hagrid's arms. The old and the wisest wizard couldn't understand how this had happened. He had seen Harry taking the killing curse from Voldemort head on. The curse had hit him straight on the chest and a moment later the boy had fell on the forest floor. So how come he was alive? Then the realisation hit him.

Harry was the real owner of the three hallows.

But how?

Dumbledore knew that he had given Harry the resurrection stone and that the boy already had the cloak since his first year. How come the wand would present itself as an ally to the boy?

Draco!

Dumbledore hissed the Slytherin's name mentally. As much the boy bragged about his power and what his father could 'do', in reality, he was just as weak as the Longbottom. Realising that it was the Slytherin ponce who had disarmed him or rather his brother that night on the astronomy tower, there was no doubt now that Harry would have confronted Draco after that and would have defeated him.

Dumbledore had seen his plan fail a little when he had spied the events which took place at the Malfoy manor a couple nights later. Harry had, indeed, disarmed Draco. Moreover, Ron was just too dumb to realise this as a threat to the master plan and had not took the wand from Harry. He could easily have when Harry was sleeping. But he didn't. He was too busy slipping love potions to Hermione and Harry. The latter was keyed to Ginny. Silly money greed, a curse the Weaselys always suffered with. But that was what had helped Dumbledore persuade them in his plan.

And now Harry looked angry. He looked nowhere but at Ron. The red headed boy had his pants below his knees as he had groped Hermione who had stopped struggling and had slumped – tired of the entire struggle. The brightest witch of her age had lost. She had lost not only the fight but also her dignity.

But it wasn't her mistake. Harry knew it was HIS fault that Hermione was in this condition now. Had he never befriend her in the past, she could've been spared of all this. But then he remembered Sirius' words. She was meant to be with him. And he knew why. From the day he had first met her, he could feel a tug making him attracted towards her.

He knew he wouldn't be able to save her. And he didn't intend to, either. All Harry needed to do was to have a physical contact with her and everything would be over – for now.

Knowing he didn't had his wand with him, or anyone else's, he ignored the old wizard's wand arm rising towards him, the wand tip glowing bright green, as he closed his eyes and tapped into his remaining core of whatever was left. If there were things like accidental magic, then there would be things like wandless magic. And this was a fact. Only the latter was too hard to learn, especially with Harry's core condition which was extremely poor at the moment.

But he needed to do it – for her, for his friends and for everyone else who had been drawn in this fight because of some bastards who had claimed Harry's trust towards them, only to stab him in the back later on.

He felt his core rising to whatever heights it could and he channelled them all in his right arm. He knew he didn't have enough time and could just hope this move work.

Taking in a large breath in, he opened his mouth and summoned Hermione with all his remaining energy. The red headed dumbass never knew what happened as he was thrown hack with a heavy shock because of which he fell hard on a broken castle ruin, breaking his spine and ending his life.

Everyone was too shocked to notice this except for the old wizard who knew something like this might've happened. His eyes moved with Hermione's motion as her fragile and abused body flew over and landed in Harry's arm who fell unconscious as soon as he caught her. Dumbledore smiled and casted the curse. The triumph he felt at the moment would never be compared to anything ever in his coming lives. Finally, as he saw the curse giving a bright flash when it contacted the two fallen bodies, loss of Ron Weasely and other of his pawns didn't matter to the old wizard now. The magical world was for him to bring altercations now. He would shape it according to his desires and bring it to the glory he had always dreamt of.

The greater good was going to be witnessed by all.

00000

Harry fell hard on the rough floor and groaned when Hermione fell on top of him. At least se was unconscious at the moment. He didn't want to wake her up just now else she'd break down. But he knew he had a limited amount of time.

Removing her from himself and then getting up, he lifted her up in his arms and headed upstairs. This time window which, as per Sirius' words would allow him with enough time in hand to do some necessary things would really be very helpful. He had, according to Sirius, a whole month before he and Hermione would be returning back.

He sighed heavily as he placed Hermione's unconscious body on the bed. The room was filthy, but cleaner as compared to the other rooms in here. This was Sirius' room, more knowing and familiar than any other room in the whole Grimmauld Place.

'Well, it's just for a month,' Harry thought as he laid beside Hermione on the bed and after covering her with the ragged blanket, he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up when she felt an arm around her waist. Her eyes snapped open when she realised she was on a bed, a guy's hand around her waist. And she was in an unknown, dark room filled with junks and broken furniture.

Then she heard the light snores and the breathing air on her hair. It couldn't be Ron. The red headed freak would snore this lightly.

Ron.

The mere thought of that bastard gave her chills and a disgusting feeling. And her mind immediately flooded with her past experiences. But then she looked around the room as she lay on her side upon the bed.

Where was she?

She looked at the hand upon her waist. It was skinny, but not too thin a stick. Definitely not Ron. Had that bastard sold her while she was out? A pain rose between her legs. It felt like burning. Her eyes filled with tears. She had been used, abused and betrayed. Then her eyes moved a bit lower unknowingly and stopped when she saw the red marks on the hand of whoever was sleeping with her.

'I will not tell lies,' she read mentally as her eyes scanned those faint red words on the hand. Then her eyes went wide.

"I am happy you came to know about me before freaking out too much," said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around immediately and saw a very tired face of one Harry Potter. And she broke down completely.

"Hey, hey! Shh. Everything's going to be fine," Harry said as he engulfed her in a light hug. But her crying never stopped. He knew why. Somewhere within, he knew he was fortunate enough not to have experienced what she had. He knew he wouldn't have been able to take it all. And that was why he respected her with all her heart and that respect for Hermione had increased immeasurably since the last few hours.

"Hermione, it's okay," said Harry in a soothing tone as he stroked her dirty hair. Both were dirty and too tired to have a shower. It was only luck, sheer luck that something THIS powerful was with them. Who'd ever believe that they were saved by fate? The very think whose sole purpose is to bring sorrow and sadness in everyone's life.

00000

A week had passed. Hermione had calmed down a bit but she still had nightmares of the day. Those dirty hands gripping and groping her while she was being abused. Every other night, she would wake up screaming only to be held firmly and comfortingly by Harry who had stayed by her side since that day.

But why wouldn't he tell her how had they escaped? Why wouldn't he tell her what they were doing in Grimmauld Place? And why wouldn't he tell her how the Grimmauld Place was standing like no attack had happened here?

As she sat by the piano, touching its dusty keys, Harry entered the room, his two hands filled with two plates of delicious food. The Black home had food in the kitchen. Why was she surprised?

Harry put the plates down carefully on the dining table, then rose straight up and smiled warmly at her. She just stared at him. she knew it full well that her best friend knew she was in pain and was trying his best to make her comfortable with him before he would reveal anything to her. And she simply hated the fact that she just wasn't! How much longer before she would feel safe again, comfortable again?

She rose slowly from the small bench and walked towards the only other chair apart from the one on which Harry sat. She pulled it back, sat on it and then looked at the food. It wasn't much, but it smelled delicious. She smiled faintly. The only thing the Durseleys did well to Harry was made him learn how to cook a delicious meal. This was so like Harry as she had seen him theses couple days how calm and at peace he felt when cooking. But then it made her remember of that bitch Molly.

None of the two spoke. Only the clattering of knives and forks on the porcelain plates echoed throughout the large dining hall. The glass chandelier chimed from time to time as the air coming through the open window hit it gently.

A twenty minute meal later, she felt better. She never looked up at him. Why was she feeling so...so used and dirty? She was Hermione Granger. She was told to be the brightest witch of her age! Why was she feeling so vulnerable and...and unsafe? No, not unsafe. She was with Harry and he hadn't taken advantage of her while he could. She was short of her wand and so was he. Both had lost it. And the Black family home, though with many cursed objects and dark creatures lurking in the shadows, didn't had a single bloody wand! Such an irony it was!

She jerked up a little when she heard Harry pushing his chair back to get up. He then took his and her plates and slowly walked over to the kitchen. A minute later sound of water falling on the cutleries could be heard. She smiled faintly. She had no one left in this world now. What had happened? How much dreams she had had when she heard the first time that she was a witch. She took it as a new opportunity to make new friends in this new world. Then everything changed. She had to lose her classmates, schoolmates and many more. She had to make her parents forget her so they could be safe. She was betrayed by those very people whom she had considered a surrogate family.

Then there was Harry.

The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived was unlike what she had read in those fictional books. She had made it out that since he was so famous and like a celebrity, a champion, he'd be egoistic, proud and many of those things she thought a person like Harry could be.

And then she had met him.

An insecure, physically weak boy who was abused and was kept away from the magical world until he got the Hogwarts letter saw her. Or rather she saw him. Their first meeting was...uneventful. She found her while searching for a lost toad and then she had fixed his glasses.

She smiled.

Who knew that a chance meeting would lead her straight into a field filled with traps to lay down that boy? Who knew that this insecure little boy's entire life had been already planned out by those in power? Was he ever supposed to live? They called him The Boy Who Lived. Did he ever live freely? When in the muggle world, he was imprisoned within a cupboard. When in magical world, he was being spied upon, manipulated and weakened. Not to mention, potioned.

But he remained loyal towards her, unlike others, unlike...Ron. That bastard had always used her since she had befriended Harry. He would make her do his homework and for Merlin's sake, she'd do it! Why had she ever listened to him? Why did she always fell for his persuasion?

She shook her head, driving the thoughts of a very hateful person away from her mind. Occlumency helped. Harry had taught her a little while he and she were hunting horcruxes after Ron had left them. He taught her what Snape had taught him and then she, being Hermione, mastered it on her own and became a better occlumence than Harry himself.

She heard the tap close off and then the plates being placed upon the stand. None of the two had talked since that morning when Hermione woke up and found herself in this place. She knew it would not be good if the two remained like this. She knew how much a gentleman Harry was, always giving first chance to girls. She smiled faintly. She knew she was still miles away from her complete heal-up from the unlikely and unfathomable events which had taken place with her but Harry needed her or else he'd do mistakes she was well aware of. She knew right now he might be blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"It's my fault. You got targeted because you made friends with me," Harry would say. That was how he reacted every single time any of his friends got hurt. The first year, the second, the third...every bloody year.

She didn't know what had happened. Had they won? Had they lose?

But none of it mattered now. Harry needed her and she wouldn't say no to him. Never. He was reckless, but he was Harry.

Pushing up the chair lightly as not to attract any attention, she got up silently and walked over to the kitchen door. She peeked inside and found Harry standing head down near the corner of the dark kitchen.

Then she heard muffled cries.

She immediately walked over to him and hugged him from behind. The bespectacled boy startled for a moment but when Hermione didn't let go of him, he calmed down and placed his hand on her.

His crying had stopped, but the tears still rolled down his cheeks. The warmth he felt from the hug comforted him. He was being hugged by the very girl who had given him his life's first hug.

Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her age was hugging him after everything she had been through. Clearly, she was the strongest he had ever seen. And as long as she'd be with him, he knew no one could hurt him.

"If you thought it for even once, Harry Potter, that all of this is your fault, I will make you suffer for it."

He smiled. So Hermione. This girl had stuck to him on every single danger he had faced. What had he done if she was not there? What would he be if she was not to come to is life? Bless Trevor, Neville's toad. If not for it, the two would never have come to meet each other.

"Sorry," he whispered. "And sorry again for not talking to you all this week."

"I understand," she said. "And I forgive you."

The two remained in that position for a couple more minutes. Both felt relieved by the touch. Both felt complete. And both knew that the same had happened when the two had shared their first hug. Harry knew it well. But would he be able to tell her? He was scared. He didn't know how she'd react after hearing this. No. All of that could wait. Her happiness and calmness was the most important thing to him right now. But he needed to tell her other things. He was running out of time.

"Hermione?" he said, "there's something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

She sat still, those words Harry had spoken, still submerging inside her head. All of this seemed...impossible. But she could see it was all real.

"So this is...what?" she asked.

"A time window," said Harry. "I didn't understand much myself but like I told you, when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse and since the wand actually answered to me, instead of killing me, it sent me to limbo, where I met Sirius. He told me all of this and those turned out to be true that day."

"If he knew of Dumbledore's true nature, why didn't he tell you before?" she asked.

"He found out by the end of our fifth year," he said. "And you know what happened. Before he could tell me...us about it, he was dead. So he told me all about it."

Hermione sat there, staring at him. This was all very weird but what wasn't in the magical world?

"So what do we do now? How long do we have?" she asked.

"Around two weeks and we have a lot to do," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"We will be going back in time. This is planned by our...my fate," he said.

"I am not getting it," she said.

"You know luck, fate, fortune, opportunity...all of these is imaginary in the muggle world but real in magical world. Dumbledore made plans for me, forcing the fate upon my life a bit too much for irs liking and now it wants to help us."

"Why?" she asked.

"Balance," Harry said. "I was told, met by it when I was in limbo. It had sent Sirius to me to inform me all about it. There needs to be balance for the lives to sustain in every field of life. When Dumbledore forced so much restrictions and gangers upon me, it caused a little unbalance for the sustained future of the magical world. That just CANNOT happen or nothing will be left."

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We do what we really needed to do," Harry said. "But I need to know, are you comfortable with all of this?"

She smiled. 'So like Harry,' she thought. "I am ready than ever, Harry," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worry being read all over his face.

"Positive," she said.

He hesitated but then spoke, "We need to go to Gringotts. I need to claim my emancipation, get control of my vaults to prevent Molly and Dumbledore from stealing my wealth."

She nodded.

00000

The two unveiled their faces to the teller. It was three at night. The bank was hardly with any customers. Only two more apart from Harry and Hermione and so them, entering the bank with their faces hidden by black hoods didn't attract much attention as it was the hour of criminals. Many wrong doers did transactions at this hour, to avoid aurors and other ministry personnel.

The teller hesitated but seeing the firmness in Harry's eyes got up and went to call Griphook, the Potter vault manager. He returned ten minutes later and then told them two to follow him.

The walk to Griphook's office was a twenty minute walk through the twisting caves which were like a maze. As the three came to a standstill in front of the door, it opened automatically and the teller gestured the two to get inside. Harry nodded and thanked the teller, much to the little goblin's surprise.

As the two entered the office, they saw it looked more like a gothic place. it was carved out, just like everything else inside the bank building, underground. The stone walls had runes all over them – the goblin type protection. Hermione recognised many of them to be very powerful and effective. She had read a few things about goblin runes. They were supposedly stronger and more effective than the magical runes.

"Have a seat, Lord and Lady Potter."

A voice echoed throughout the room which startled them both, Hermione a bit more as she heard the voice call her Lady Potter. Harry was scared, thinking how Hermione would react when she'd heard the voice regard her as Lady Potter. But she didn't say anything.

A minute later, a short, old goblin entered the room. The two teenagers recognised him immediately.

"It's a little surprise that you two are meeting me now, at this hour while you were supposed to meet me the very first day you arrived in the magical world, Lord Potter," Griphook said and then bowed.

"Well met, vault manager Griphook," Harry said and bowed. Hermione bowed as well. Griphook smiled. The Potters always regarded the goblins with their due respects. This boy was no less a Potter, too. And so was this girl.

"Might I know the purpose of your visit?" the goblin asked.

"I am here to see the final will and testament of my parents and also to ask a few questions and clear away a few doubts of mine," Harry said.

"Well then," Griphook said, "have a seat, you two. This will take a while."

An hour later the business was done and as the two were about to leave, Harry asked one more question, "I suppose my godfather, Sirius Black left with you something he wanted you to give me?"

The goblin smiled. "It is indeed, Lord Potter." And he snapped his finger and a small trinket box appeared. He then handed it to Harry who opened it to find a small golden key, the size of his little finger. Hermione looked curious at that key when Harry looked at the goblin again and thanked him for everything. The goblin bowed once more before Hermione asked her question.

"Vault manager Griphook," she asked, "why did you regard me as Lady Potter?"

The goblin smiled and looked at Harry, who smiled back at him sheepishly. Hermione noticed it and looked at Harry with the 'you knew about it?' look.

"The thing is, Lady Potter, you and Lord Potter are soul bonded," the little goblin said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that now, in the magical world, you two are regarded as a married couple. And so Lord Potter came over here to have his emancipation and whether you know it or not, Lady Potter, but you are emancipated as well," Griphook said.

"I am married?" she asked, her eyes wide opened.

"I am sorry, Hermione," Harry said from behind. "I saw how broken you were after that night and couldn't come up to tell you about it. I thought..." he couldn't finish when Hermione gave him a breathtaking hug, soon followed by a passionate kiss. When the kiss was over, he looked at her with confused but hungry eyes. She blushed but then the two blushed together when the goblin cleared his throat.

"I suppose I'll tell you when we get back," she said and straightened herself. "We thank you for your time, vault manager Griphook."

00000

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when the two reached at Grimmauld place.

"When were you going to tell me that you and I were soul bonded?" she asked.

"I...uh..." he stammered, unable to come up with an explanation though he had it in his mind.

"Never mind. I like being married to you," she said with a slight blush.

"You do?" Harry asked with wide eyes. "But...But I am a proble..."

"Harry James Potter," she spat angrily, "if you give me that problem magnet excuse you will see yourself hexed on the floor!"

"You don't have a wand," Harry said, grinning.

"That won't stop me now, will it?" she said and grinned her own and Harry knew what she was talking about and before he could do anything, a set of hands were tickling him heavily as he fell hard on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

A minute long tickle and he gave up, panting heavily while Hermione panted her own. Both were on the dark floor, she upon him. Their lips an inch away from each other. The two could feel their breathes on each other's face. It was intoxicating. He looked up at that beautiful face and realised, for the very first time how truly beautiful Hermione had become. There was no kidding why she had made it into the list of Dean and Seamus' list of pretty girls. That wasn't an easy job. And she was in top three, a second in rank. The first was, of course, the ice queen Daphne Greengrass. But now that he had seen Hermione this close he knew Hermione was the most beautiful thing to have ever happened to him.

She knew he wasn't going to initiate, as always, hesitant. So she brought her face forward and their lips touched. Harry jerked a little but Hermione's mouth's warmth comforted him quickly. Soon their tongues find their ways into each others' mouth. The kiss was passionate and strong enough that a white light surrounded them for a while before vanishing away. Neither of them noticed it as they were busy in their own passionate world. None could bring themselves to stop the kiss but their need for oxygen forced them to and the two parted breathing and panting heavily.

Harry looked at Hermione and her ruffled hair. She looked even more beautiful. Her untameable hair, upon her beautiful face gave her a very different kind of beauty, a beauty for which he had fallen since his third year.

Her giggle brought him back to the real world and he saw her looking at him and giggling lightly.

"What?" he asked.

"You look so cute and innocent when you are thinking something," she said. "What were you thinking?" she asked, her tone suddenly becoming serious.

"Just that how did I became a husband to the brightest witch of her age," he said. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"It's Granger Potter now, Harry," she said and initiated the kiss again.

00000

Morning hit and Hermione woke up first. She felt Harry's hand on her waist as she remembered the last night. Neither of them had taken it beyond the kissing session. She was grateful that Harry understood she wasn't ready for it, yet. She was still hurt because of her abuse.

Suddenly Harry moved behind her and his breath which he exhaled upon her ear made her shiver with excitement.

"Mornin'," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she said and then turned to look at him. For the first time she looked at a peaceful face of Harry Potter, not to mention this closely. His eyes were closed, his breathing normal. He was so calm and controlled. A feeling of kissing him senseless filled inside her.

"I'd like that," Harry spoke softly which startled Hermione.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You kissing me senseless," he said with a slight grin.

"You...You heard that?" she asked, surprised.

"Didn't you said it?" he asked, opening his eyes a little.

"No," she said. "I...I thought about it."

Harry opened his eyes completely. He looked at an equally surprised face of Hermione. 'I can read her thoughts?' he thought.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "And I can read yours."

"But...But how?" he asked.

"Maybe it is because of the bond. Griphook did tell us that this bond was pretty rare, even in their goblin world. Let me see if I can find a book on this bond," she said. Harry smiled. So like Hermione.

"You think of me like that?" she said.

"Damn," he said and smiled back.

The two rose from the bed, kissing each other a good morning, although it was past noon. The two had gone to bed late last night.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"How about we go to the muggle world?" she suggested. Harry immediately liked the idea and an hour later the two apparated at the Leaky Cauldron with their heads covered by hoods and made their way out into the muggle world.

00000

"What is the key for?" she asked as the two returned back to Grimmauld Place.

"This is the key to a safe house," Harry said. "Where we are going to go now. But first, you know that what we need won't be available in this world, or in this time window, right?" She nodded. "So, let's find the places of a few things we might need in the real world."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Regulus' diary," Harry said.

An hour of investigation of Regulus' room finally gave them the diary and Harry remembered the place very well so that when he would return to the real world, he would be able to let Sirius the exact location. Since the locket was with Kreature, and the elf was not here, Sirius would be able to take it away from the elf.

"Ready?" he asked as the two came down to the dining hall.

"Where will it lead us, Harry?" she asked, looking at the small key which Harry help in his hand.

He smiled, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Home." And with that the two disappeared with a pop.


	3. Chapter 3

It was unlike any portkey travel the two had done. It was as if they simply teleported from one place to another. Harry was extra happy from within as he had, for the very first time, not fallen hard on the ground, face first.

The two floated down on the marbled floor. The place was filled with darkness but as soon as their feet touched the floor, the torches began to light themselves up and soon the two could see the grandness of the place.

It was HUGE!

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around.

"We are at Potter manor a.k.a the Paverall manor. Or, you can call this by the name it goes most commonly – the Gryffindor Castle," Harry said and smiled at her.

Hermione immediately turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You...You're descendant of Godric Gryffindor?" she asked.

"And Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry added. "The story is pretty long but I'll give you a short summary. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw married once the goblin rebellion was over. The two conceived two children, a boy and a girl. The boy died when he was twelve from a disease incurable in those days. The girl, Emily, survived and grew up to marry a lord. Since her parents had went off to live alone, they had left her the castle which Gryffindor had built. The Lord gained the castle when he married Emily and the two conceived three children, all boys."

"The Paveralls," Hermione said as she remembered the story. She never knew Emily was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's daughter.

"Well, the three brothers grew up to be master magicians like their story tells. And after the first two elders died, the youngest was the only one who could start a family and his son, his only son, he named him Potter so that death couldn't revenge against him as he had succeeded in hiding from it. Furthermore, his son now had the hallow. That was when the Potter line – by name – began. Several generations later, I was born and, hence, am a scion to the Potter, the Paveralls, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Four different seats at Wizengmot, all under me," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him contently. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Harry was a descendant of the Paveralls but she never knew he could be a descendant from two of the founders. Then she looked around and saw the four marks in the hall where they were standing. It was the welcome room, a place where everyone invited apparated or flooed. She saw four family symbols hung in front of the entrance wall – a griffin, an eagle, the sign of the hallows and finally the mark of a gryphon. All showing the family it had come to be known as today. Then the next obvious question hit her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "We are here to take advices from the founders," Harry said.

"What?" she said when Harry gently took her hand and lead her to the stairs.

"Let me show you," he said and as the two walked towards the stairs, Harry closed his eyes and as the only remaining heir to the four families, asked for the directions leading him to the founders' room. The path imprinted inside his head and now he knew where to go since, as per Sirius' words, this castle was three times bigger than Hogwarts, the largest building in all of magical world. Also, this castle was hidden from everyone except for those who were invited inside.

After a tiring and long walking hour, Harry and Hermione stood near a small door. It was unlike the other doors of the place. Unlike them, it was plain, looked old and word out and when Harry opened it, it made a creaking sound. Then, taking Hermione's hand the two stepped inside before a slight wind current swept through them and the room lit with light. There were no torches hanging from the walls. The ceiling was glowing with runes engraved upon it.

As soon as their eyes adjusted to the light, the two couldn't believe what they saw, especially Hermione.

In front of them hung three portraits of sleeping figures. She looked at Harry who smiled at her before leaving her hand and walking forward and indicating the first portrait of a sleeping mad who looked to be in his mid fifties with half inch beard and moustache. From what Hermione could tell, the man in the portrait was tall, lean and strong.

"Godric Gryffindor," Harry said and then moved over to the next portrait of a middle aged woman who looked short and a bit round Hermione knew who this was.

"Helga Hufflepuff," said Harry and then moved over to the last portrait – a portrait of a lovely middle aged woman, tall, lean and of fair complexion. "Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"Where's Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," said Harry. "We can ask the portraits though, but first, we need to do what is important." Then he walked over to Gryffindor's portrait and gave it a gentle tap. He then did the same with the other two portraits before Hermione saw the sleeping figures shifting their postures and waking up from their ling time nap.

As the three woke up, Harry walked over to Hermione's side and stood straight there. Hermione copied what Harry did and the two readied themselves to have a small talk with the three of the four Founders.

Gryffindor woke up first and yawning, looked at the two teenagers with squinting eyes. He squinted and squinted again. Then he rubbed them eyes to be sure it wasn't a dream. Two teenagers were standing in front of him, or rather his portrait. He was about to ask them who they were when Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw woke up, too. The two groaned as they got up and like Gryffindor, saw Harry and Hermione. But before anyone could say anything, Ravenclaw smiled at them.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming here," Ravenclaw said. "Though I have to say I never assumed to see you meet us all in a time window."

Harry was not surprised. The wisest witch ever had to know who he and Hermione were. The question was, did the other two knew?

"Who are they, love?" Gryffindor asked as he looked from them to Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff remained silent all throughout.

"Look closer, Godric," Ravenclaw said smiling, "And tell me what do you see."

The portrait figure stood up from his chair, walked as close as the frame would let him and then, crouching a little, looked at Hermione, then at Harry when suddenly his eyes widened.

"Harry?" he said.

This was a surprise. "You know me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do!" Gryffindor said joyously as he stood up straight and a smile came up on his lips.

"He's Harry?" Hufflepuff said for the first time.

"And his soul mate," said Ravenclaw.

Hermione didn't feel surprised like Harry as the words had come from Ravenclaw. The portrait of the legendary witch had to know everything.

"Good old Merlin!" Gryffindor exclaimed. "I thought I'd never see you again! How are you, lad?"

"I am fine, I guess?" Harry said.

"Don't be shy, Harry," Ravenclaw said gently. "We are all family here. But it really is good to see you."

"How did you recognise me, if I may ask?" Harry asked.

"You'd probably get this a lot," said Gryffindor, "but yes, through your eyes and face. A marvellous combination. I presume you are as wild and as adventurist as your mother and father?"

"You know my parents?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yes, Harry," Hufflepuff spoke. "And we love them even now. It is unfortunate we never get to have their portraits here. They never got the time for it at all," she said sadly.

"Your mother was the favourite of ours," said Ravenclaw. "She really was one tough witch and a pretty smart one, too. Such a perfect match for your father. And you are a living proof of that. Yes, we saw you when you were born. You were born here, in this castle. We couldn't contain our happiness when your first cry echoed throughout the walls of this castle. And we could see how perfect you were as their son. The eyes of your mother, the charm o your father. Though I hope you don't do anything reckless like your father."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione noticed his eyes getting wet and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked for a moment but then calmed down as he looked at her and smiled.

"Just like your parents," Hufflepuff said as the three portraits smiled at the two. "The two of you would make a great couple, probably even greater than your parents."

"Were they soul bonded as well?" Harry asked with a rough throat.

"No," Ravenclaw said. "But your father did fell for her when he first saw her on the train on his first trip to Hogwarts. Though Lily never felt like that, mostly because of your father's reckless behaviours, his habit to fell in danger. He was a trouble magnet. But then, when your...your grandparents were killed by that evil wizard, your father changed completely and Lily was the one to comfort him first. That sparked a connection between hen at once and the two came close. It was really funny in a way to see the two most hated people coming to love each other in a fortnight. But they proved to be a couple as if they were soul bonded. They were so good to know things about each others that most of the time, they didn't even need to ask or say things to each other. I guess since the two of you are soul bonded, you both can read each other's mind?"

The two nodded.

"We...We actually need a little help from you three," Harry said.

"Anything for family," Godric said and the other two Founders smiled as well.

"And we know of your life stories, Harry," said Ravenclaw, so we know what you are here for. That will excuse you from telling us the whole drama. So let's get to the point – you want to unlock your magic?"

Harry nodded. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me your magic was bounded?" she asked.

"I never knew," he replied smiling half heartedly at her. "I only came to know after Voldemort killed me and I met Sirius. He was the one who told me as he had found it out during our fifth year. But he never actually got a chance."

"And he wants to unlock your magic as well, Hermione," Ravenclaw said smiling at the young girl. This was something new. And she knew Harry knew the answer so she turned to look at him yet again.

"The ministry, which largely consist of pureblood fanatics," said Harry, "made this law when news started to come that many muggleborn students were showing potentials far stronger than the pureblood students. That couldn't be taken simply so the new law was passed according to which, every muggleborn's magical core's potential was measured. If it turned out to be larger than any of the purebloods, the magic of that child was bounded. Yours was bounded and so were many's in our year and of seniors and juniors. But your magic is what is important for all of this."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are a strong witch, Hermione," Gryffindor said. "Stronger than Dumbledore himself. Though that old fool has the possession of the Elder wand, his core is quiet strong and you are stronger than him."

She couldn't believe it. She was stronger than the supposedly strongest wizard of the century. That was nuts! Then her eyes darted over to Harry. He smiled sheepishly.

"Bluntly five times stronger than Dumbledore and two times stronger than Voldemort," Gryffindor said proudly.

"Voldemort is stronger than Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Of course he is!" Hufflepuff said. "Why else would he rely on a damn prophecy then? He, as you both know now, needed Harry as a weapon so he started to manipulate him. He knew Harry was strong enough to defeat Tom and that was what the world was looking at. But then he saw a possibility of bringing himself to light again just like he did the last time."

"You mean he never defeated Grindelwald?" Hermione asked.

"Of, yes, he did. But only when a muggle weapon injured Grindelwald heavily. All that Dumbledore had to do then was to disarm him, take possession of the Elder wand and then stun Grindelwald, proclaiming the victory of someone else. The same thing is what he intended to do. Harry knows it," Hufflepuff said.

"He wanted to kill me badly after I showed up to be alive," Harry said under his breath but it was loud enough for Hermione to hear. She hadn't paid attention then as she was being abused. She had seen Hagrid bringing Harry's lifeless body when a cruciates hit him from Dumbledore's wand, a wizard who was supposed to be dead. This was her next question.

"How did he faked his own death then?" she asked.

"He didn't," Harry said. "He changed positions with his brother Abe. Using polyjuice and imperius upon Abe, he let him take his form and instructed Snape to kill him that night on the astronomy tower, in front of Bellatrix, Fenrir and other death eaters, including Draco. When Abe, as Dumbledore, fell after the killing curse hit him, it was more than an evidence to prove that Dumbledore had been killed. Until he had taken his brother's form using polyjuice and had stayed hidden until the war broke out. He showed himself only when Voldemort had been killed. He was out to reclaim the victory of someone else and since no one else was round but his own people, no one apart from his circle knew that he had cheated, yet again."

Hermione dawned the theory. It was a really great plan and strategy played out by Dumbledore. She knew Aberforth, who was actually Dumbledore, had hardly participated in the battle. He had stayed out of it mostly, keeping himself alive. A wave of anger filled inside her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Harry.

"We need to unblock our magic, Hermione," he said. "And we need to do it now as we don't have enough time. The window is already closing and if we wait any longer, we'll be stuck in this dimension."

She nodded in understanding and the two then looked at the portraits as this was their part.

"I already have the ritual prepared. Go to the third room on the fourth floor's second corridor. We'll meet you there," Ravenclaw said and the three figures stood up and vanished from the portraits.

Harry and Hermione made it out of the room and went to the fourth floor's second corridor. They saw the door and opened it. It appeared to be some sort of a storage room with many broken furniture and other things in one corner. However, it was far bigger than the welcoming room of the castle. As they entered the room it lit up automatically like the room where the portraits of the Founders were placed.

Once the light was on, the two saw there was a large runic symbol drawn on the floor. Hermione looked at it intriguingly. She was fascinated by the symbols used. They were so ancient, from the era of Merlin himself.

"I see you noticed the runes," Ravenclaw said.

Harry and Hermione looked up and saw the three portrait frames now contained portraits of the three Founders.

"Will this be what helping us unlock our cores?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Gryffindor said. "Now, you know I am not very good at this so Helga and Raven will help you two."

"Alright," Hufflepuff said, "the two of you, this is going to take a while so I need you both to get ready for it mentally and physically. This is going to be a bit painful but we presume you will take it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The ritual," Ravenclaw said, "is based upon your soul bonds. Your bond, as you might've been told, is very rare. But apart from that, it is very powerful, too. The ritual will derive power from that bond of yours and since it is connected to your respective souls which are in your body, you will feel a bit pain and dizziness. All that is normal so if you feel uncomfortable, don't scream or do anything. You will have to bear it if you need to get your magic unlocked. It is not completely necessary for you, Hermione but Harry's magic has been heavily bounded. The spells used upon him has been casted by the Elder wand. And it is because of that that you will also have to endure a little pain."

"I can," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it is very important for us to come out at our full potential. I am going to far ends to have it," she said.

Harry looked at her but when she gave him a final nod, he turned to look at the portraits.

"We'll do it," he said firmly.

"Good," said Ravenclaw. "Harry, you go and stand over the third circle inside the symbol. Hermione, you go and stand on the one just adjacent to Harry's."

The two nodded and walked over to their respective positions. Then they waited for the next instructions.

"Take off your clothes," said Ravenclaw.

Their eyes widened and they looked at the portraits. The Founders' faces were serious like it was a normal and important thing to do.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Ravenclaw.

"I told you that the ritual will take power from your bonds. For that, you need to do as you are told. Besides, you two are married now. It won't be long before the two of you will indulge yourselves in love making," Ravenclaw said.

Harry and Hermione blushed heavily.

"Now," said Helga, "strip."

The two teenagers looked at each other. Harry was extra nervous, for Hermione. He doubted whether she was ready for it or not.

'I am ready, Harry,' she told him mentally.

"Are you sure?" he asked back and she nodded her head once. Then she started to unbutton her light pink jacket and then let it fell down. Next was her top which she freed herself from. Harry kept looking at her. She blushed heavily when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Harry, you are also supposed to do the same," she said, her head still down as she stood in bra and jeans.

"Huh? Yeah," Harry said, coming out to his senses and slowly got rid of his tee and then his jeans.

"Hurry up," Godric said.

"Don't look, then," Hermione said, a bit annoyed.

Godric scoffed while Helga and Ravenclaw chuckled.

"Just like Lily," Helga said. "Godric, I think we have been ordered to do something to respect the privacy of these two children?" she said and then closed her eyes soon followed by Ravenclaw and Godric.

"Maybe we should close our eyes, too?" Harry suggested and Hermione immediately liked the idea and soon, with their eyes closed, they were standing completely naked over the runes.

"We...We are done," said Hermione.

"Okay," Ravenclaw said. "Now, hold each other's hands."

The two stumbled as they tried to search for each other's hands while their eyes were still closed. Soon they had it and informed Raven.

"If you are now holding each other's hands, walk forward. You will need to open your eyes for this. Open your eyes look down and you will see a larger circle in the middle of the symbol. Walk forward and stand upon it. Remember, you both have to put your steps together on it else the ritual won't work," Ravenclaw said.

Hesitating, the two opened their eyes and as soon as they saw each other, they blushed heavily. As Harry tried not to look at those 'places', Hermione struggled a bit harder. Her condition was different than Harry's. She was started to feel a bit uncomfortable now but then she looked down towards the centre and nudging at Harry, told him to walk forward as she did the same.

The two stepped inside the same time and the circle glowed for a moment.

"I think we did it," Hermione said.

"Did the circle glow?" asked Helga.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Alright," Ravenclaw said. "The next part is the final part. I need you both to say the spell 'magica nimai'. That is the spell which will confirm the final stage of the ritual and begin to initiate unlocking your bounded cores. But the process, as I told you before, will be painful and that it will take power from your core. For that to happen, you both need to indulge in a physical contact which will intricate your souls. And the best way to do that is by kissing each other as mouth is the entrance and exit of one's soul. So now, say the spell and kiss. The more love you put in it, the less painful it will be. If you simply kiss for the sake of completion of the ritual, it will be painful. But if you kiss each other with all your love, it will be taking away much or if possible, then all of your pains. So now, begin."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance and before Harry could do or say anything, Hermione said the spell and leaned forward to give a steaming kiss on Harry's mouth. The boy was startled for a moment before he began to respond back with same passion and love.

On the wall, the three Founders were surprised when they felt the power. Portraits weren't supposed to feel anything from the living world but the three could clearly feel the air within the room getting denser by every passing moment.

The entire rune glowed bright enough to blind those who were present. Harry and Hermione had their eyes closed as they kissed each other. The Founders had to close their eyes, too, from the flash. Then Harry and Hermione started to feel a bit ragged and in pain but the feeling soon vanished and neither of them felt any pain for the next two minutes.

"It is done," said Helga as the light inside the room started to diminish slowly.

"But they aren't," said Godric. "I never thought I would feel something like that."

"Me too," said Ravenclaw. "It is done. You two can stop now if you want," she said a bit loudly for the two teenagers to listen.

Harry and Hermione broke the kiss and the moment they parted, their bodies vibrated for a second before calming down. Their eyes went wide with the new feeling inside them. It was unbelievable.

"I guess you felt your new restored core," said Godric with a smile. the two looked at him and the other Founders.

"Wha that...our core?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Your original core, Harry, Hermione. It was with this core that the two of you were born," said Ravenclaw.

"And now you've got it back, once again," said Helga.

"But you need to have control over it," said Gryffindor. "But that won't be too hard as you too are already well versed in duelling styles and the styles of spell casting. Six years of Hogwarts education plus a whole another year evading the death eaters, finding the horcruxes. That struggle had to pay you two back."

"But...but I feel like..."

"Like a nuclear bomb," Hermione competed for Harry.

"You will feel like it. But remember, even though your years long experience will help you cast within control, there might be chances that the two of you might use a large part of your core out of desperation. That will lead to your exhaustion. But the fun part is, that restored core will help prevent you from the effects of loyalty and love potions," said Ravenclaw. "Do you know why Dumbledore placed you with the Durseleys, Harry?"

"I do, now," he said. "Dumbledore, as Sirius told me, had me handed down to the Durseleys because he wanted me to be abused. That way I'd be physically weak and as per my core was already blocked, the potions given to me by Ron, Dumbledore and Ginny would quickly affect me. The same was with you. Your bounded magic couldn't prevent you from the potions Ron slipped in your food and drinks. You saw how my parents mentioned in their will how I was never to be sent to the care of the Durseleys."

"Now," said Ravenclaw, getting their attention back to her, "It's time for the two of you to go back. Hermione look in your right pocket."

Hermione dug her hand in her right pocket and felt something in there. She pulled it out and out came a long locket. Her eyes immediately recognised the dial in the middle but it was different from the one she had used.

"Time turner?" she said, looking at the locket.

"A different time turner," said Ravenclaw. "You can see it has a sun dial instead of a sand clock as its dial. It has the capability to take you in past and in future. But since you both are in a time window, things are in limited supply."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You need to choose between one of the two timelines you will be provided. We lessened that work for you," said Helga. "We did some serious thought and came up with two timelines – your fourth and fifth year. These two timelines are the ones where many important events took place. but Harry, you know the rule of the fate, right?"

"I do," Harry said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, not understanding what Helga said at the end.

"Tell me, Hermione," Harry asked, "which year would you want to go if you had to make a choice? Would it be a fourth or fifth year timeline?"

"I guess fourth year timeline would be a wise choice," she said. "With the knowledge of what will happen, we can save Cedric, prevent Dumbledore's resurrection and many bad things from happening."

"do you know the rule of the fate?" Helga asked Hermione.

"No?" she replied.

"The rule states that if you are to be given a choice of saving lives of the ones who are fated to die, you can only save one, not all. If you try and save them all, it will be pointless and everyone will die," said Ravenclaw.

"So...So if we save Cedric, we won't be able to save those who died in our fifth year?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry. And that is why I think that fifth year will be a better choice. Furthermore, as per what I've been told, we would be sent to the end of our fifth year term. And as much as I hate to say it, but if I ever had to make a choice between Cedric and Sirius, I'd always go for Sirius. He's family, something I truly ever wanted. We can save him if we go back. He will be a lot of help to us. We can tell him the truth of us travelling back in time and he'd likely to listen and believe us. For Cedric, though I admit he is a good person, I don't think saving him will bring any changes. I'd still lose Sirius and will be snatched away from the helps Sirius can provide me. Also, we can skip Umbridge's taunts and tortures since we'd end up near the end of our fifth year."

Hermione considered what Harry had just said and could see the logic in it. Sirius was more important than Cedric. He would prove to be much more helpful than anyone else and so they could save them.

"Also," said Hufflepuff, gaining their attention, "there is one thing Harry wanted to tell you, Hermione. And he knows it isn't easy but, he want you to leave morality behind."

"What?" Hermione said, shocked. "You are expecting to kill people?" she turned and asked Harry.

"We have no choice. My fate commanded me to take down people who would bring harm to the magical world and I totally agree with him. Tell me, Hermione. How many snatchers and death eaters have we stunned and let go? They never learned and came again to attack us. I see no point in showing morality to them. Our law and ministry are corrupt, incapable of providing a fair justice. It is bought and is run by the death eaters or those in power like Dumbledore. We can hardly expect anything from it. I know this will be hard for you but if you hesitate, many lives will be lost, many whom we love and care will be taken away from us. There is just no other choice, Hermione. If you, we want to see the better days of our magical world, we need to leave morality behind when dealing with the bad guys," said Harry.

"I'll do it," Hermione said quickly. Harry was surprised with this attitude and smiled at her. He could see the revenge burning within her eyes, the revenge she'd enjoy over Ron Weasely. And he wished to be present there when it happened. Riddle was no longer his primary target. It was Dumbledore. The old hag was solely responsible for making Tom what he was today. And once Dumbledore was defeated, Tom's turn will come as well.

Gripping the time turner in her hand, Hermione threw it over her and Harry's neck and as per Ravenclaw's instructions, turned the dial before it took them back with a swift feeling all over them.

The three portraits looked at the now empty place as everything around them started to dissolve and turn. The time window needed no reason to exist anymore. Fate smiled after a long time. The two will change and bring what was necessary in their world. No longer will fate be implemented upon others forcibly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry came to his senses when he felt as if he was sitting on a swing going up and down. Then he felt cold wind hitting his face. Opening his eyes, he first saw the boney skinny wings of dark brown colour. Then the snarl of the beast he was sitting on.

A thestral.

Then he saw he was riding it, through the white clouds on a dark night with muggle cities below him, glowing like sparkles as the lights from the houses sparkled.

Then he turned to have a look around himself and found Neville on his right, Luna behind him and then Hermione on his left. As soon as their eyes met, they nodded.

They had travelled back in time, just the night of the battle of the ministry. A surge of confidence flooded inside Harry as his mind started to make plans for the night. Then he saw Ron and Ginny flying behind Hermione. A look at the red heads and his temper rose, but he controlled his magic from flaring. Tonight's work was more important. Confronting them Weaselys would come later on.

Twenty minutes later the light below them brightened more and that was the indication that they had reached London. Landing on a deserted street near the entrance of the ministry through the muggle world, they let the thestrals go. It was twelve ten in the clock. This area was a little less populated than the entire city and so there were fewer chances of people seeing six teenagers descending down on the street in thin air.

Getting rid of the thestrals then saw then running towards the red phone booth and ten minutes later he six were inside the ministry atrium, with Harry leading them to the lift.

00000

As soon as the six of then entered the bounds of the ministry, two people sitting at two different places of the two opposite corners of the Magical Britain smiled. They each had a different agenda for the night and these kids were to play a very vital role in it.

Voldemort turned and gave his signal and seven death eaters, seven of his innermost circle apparated away. They had their way to get inside the ministry wards without raising the alarms. He then looked at his another weapon – Pettigrew. The rat was good for nothing and Voldemort had plans for him tonight but he hoped that state will not come as its chances were very low.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the small trinket which gave him information of his most process weapon – Harry Potter. The boy, along with his friends had infiltrated inside the ministry and knowing they were heading for a trap set by Voldemort, Dumbledore had planned a grand entrance when Voldemort would attack Harry. He would then save the boy and indebt him for further, making the boy believe that he could trust Albus Dumbledore.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

00000

They entered the room of prophecies after Luna guided them all through the rotating room, advising Harry - though he already knew that – to ask for the room which he wanted to enter.

Wasting no time, he quickly grouped with Hermione then he told Neville and Luna to go together and search for Sirius. A fuming Ron and Ginny were left to group together and before the two could object; Harry and Hermione had gone, quickly followed by Neville and Luna.

Harry and Hermione straightaway went over to the place where he knew his prophecy was kept. Seeing the silver orb, he picked it up and tapped his wand on it to confirm it was his prophecy. Then Trelawney's voice and those words confirmed it, Harry threw the orb hard on the ground, breaking it and then carefully, with Hermione's help, conjured an identical one and placed it in his pocket. He then cleaned the broken orb.

Ten minutes later saw Neville and Luna battling for their lives as three death eaters, one of them being Bella herself, casted deadly curse upon them when suddenly a very powerful cutting hex flew through the smoke and swiftly cut away two of the death eater killing them without pain. Everyone stood still. Bella was shocked beyond anything when a very powerful air attack threw her off of her feet and she fell hard after flying a few meters.

From the smoke emerged Hermione and soon after her came out Harry. Their wands were glowing red, ready to cast another cutting hex if necessary.

"Surprised, Bella?" said Harry as he walked over to her, pointing his wand at the fallen body of a psychopathic death eater.

Hermione quickly went over to Neville and Luna; the latter had suffered a heavy wound due to a cutting hex on her left arm. Blood was flowing like a broken dam. Hermione quickly conjured a piece of cloth and tied it tightly around Luna's injured arm. It helped but not much.

"We need to get her out of here," said Hermione as she and Neville helped Luna up. The blond girl was hardly keeping to herself and looked to pass out soon. And then a moment later she fell unconscious. "Neville," said Hermione, "take her out of the room and of the ministry as soon as possible. I'll cover you."

"But...But what about Harry?" the boy asked.

Hermione smiled. "Trust me, he'll be fine," she said.

Bella woke up groaning as she hit her head when she had fallen. She turned to look at a red glowing wand pointing her and the owner of that wand. Harry Potter. She smiled, her black and white teeth adding to her scary look.

"So you learnt a few tricks?" she said.

"Why? You thought only you and your pathetic half blood master Voldemort can have a few tricks up your sleeves?" Harry said and smiled his own.

Bella's smile turned into a scowl and then to an angry expression. "You dare speak the dark lord's name, Potter?"

"Why? What's in the name?" Harry said. "I guess, you think that your dark lord will fill you up once you go back to report him how brave you felt taking out six fifth year students? Hmm? Him in the bed with you...eewww. Bad imagination, Harry. Well, I think I won't let I happen." He said and moved his wand and it touched the tip of her head before he silently cast a reducto and the crazy witch's head blew inside out, he brain matter and skull parts flowing around. Standing up straight, he turned around and fired a powerful blasting hex which connected with the two remaining death eaters. And a moment later saw them both exploding inside out. The shock from the explosion was enough to create a wave which unbalanced the racks upon which the orbs were placed.

Harry knew better than anyone that if the orbs fell on him, he'd be a goner. He gripped his wand and casting a protego around him, made for a run out of the room. While running, he looked back at the ruptured bodies of three death eaters – Bellatrix, Malfoy and Dolohov. Each had brought sorrow in his and his friends' life. So their death had served them right. Maybe fate was right.

It did felt satisfying to kill them who brought pain and sorrow to you.

00000

Voldemort's expression warned the remaining death eaters residing at Malfoy manor that it would be a bad timing to be around their dark lord. The snake head knew his entire band of death eaters had been killed. He knew that because of the dark mark which connected his minions to him.

Turning to look at the sole remaining death eater inside the throne room, Voldemort scowled. He knew it would be a waste sending Pettigrew there but to be honest, the other death eaters were nothing but new recruits, most of them not even capable of holding their wands correctly. Pettigrew was the only one left skilled enough to stand a chance against them children. Raising his wand towards the rat, he silently casted a few charms before commanding the rat to go to the ministry.

Pettigrew whimpered but knew better not to disobey his master, especially when he was angry. He bowed and vanished with a pop.

00000

Harry made it out of the prophecy room to see Hermione, Neville and Luna waiting for him. he immediately walked over to them, seeing Luna's new bandage as the older one was of no use as it was soaked by blood.

"How's her arm?" he asked Hermione.

"Not good," said Hermione. "She needs the attention of a healer. We need to get her out."

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" asked Neville.

Harry scowled bit hid the expression from Neville and Luna. "I don't know," he said. "I searched for them but couldn't find them. They must be somewhere else. Our main concern is Luna..." he stopped when he felt a new magical signature inside the atrium.

"Pettigrew!" Harry snarled the name and like a flash he turned around and fired of a powerful stunning hex which hit the small rat which could easily have been missed by many.

Neville looked astounded at what Harry had done, firing nothing when he looked closely and saw an unconscious rat on the tiled floor. Hermione quickly conjured a small cage as Harry used incarcerous to bind the animagus before floating the traitor into the cage. Hermione locked it and cast several unbreakable and locking charms upon the cage so Pettigrew wouldn't run away this time when floos flared and out came the Order members.

Harry looked up, his eyes searching for one single man when he saw him.

Sirius was running towards him with a worried expression. Harry smiled before opening his arms and was soon tacked hard by his godfather.

"Pup! What the bloody hell are you all doing here?" Sirius asked as he hugged Harry tightly.

"Let me breathe, Sirius. Only then can I tell you why," Harry said.

Sirius let go off the hug and looked longingly at his god son, Hermione, Neville and an injured Luna before casting a simple healing charm over the arm of the blond girl.

"She needs a healer. Take her away as fast as you can," Sirius said before turning towards his godson. "Now, what are you all doing here?"

"Voldemort's trap," Harry said simply, shrugging his shoulders while many of the order members shivered when they heard him call the name. "I saw you at his wand tip, being tortured here, in the ministry. it was like the last time when I had seen Mr Weasely being attacked by Voldemort's snake. So I thought this, too, wouldn't be a dream but something more and so I came here to save you until I realised Voldemort had deliberately showed the vision to me, making me fall in his trap. We were attacked by his inner circle death eaters."

Sirius and other Order members stood silenced, looking at him and then the other three teenagers with shocked expressions.

"And we killed each and every one of them," said Harry without any emotions. "You will find their bodies in the room of prophecies, or at least what's left of that room and of the death eaters. But yes, they are all dead."

Moody grunted under his breath before walking forward to have a small talk with the boy when suddenly the entire air inside the atrium became dense and Harry and Hermione gripped their wands tightly in their hands.

"He's here," said Harry, gritting his teeth and before Sirius could ask him who Harry was talking about, Harry turned around and fired a powerful blasting hex targeting one of the many floos and the next moment saw the floo walls obliterate into nothing.

When the smoke and dust cleared away, everyone save Harry and Hermione gasped in horror as they saw Voldemort emerge from the floo, his right hand gripping a bloodied left hand which had a serious injury in the shoulder area now. The snake head didn't bleed red, but pale blue. His body, after defying death all these years, had rotten from the inside. No wonder why he looked so pale and red eyed.

Sirius kept looking at Voldemort when Harry's voice was caught by his ears.

"Sirius, don't try to stop me or else you will be injured. Step aside everyone, he wants me," said Harry before walking towards Voldemort, his wand firing many cutting and disarming hexes at the snake head.

As Voldemort dodged and shielded Harry's attack, he also worried over the power with which the boy was casting the spells. After every third spell, he had to re-cast his shield again before the old one was shattered. And from the looks of him, Harry didn't even look tired at all. How had this change happened? Had the boy undergone some training in the last year? Voldemort knew Harry had changed and grown a lot stronger. He wasn't this strong during his fourth year when Voldemort had duelled him for the first time.

00000

Dumbledore smiled wide when his sensors told him that Voldemort had entered the ministry. He stood up tall from his chair and straightened his beard and robe. He wanted to look at his best when he'd make a dramatic entrance inside the ministry atrium. Picking up his Elder wand, the only thing which would allow him to stand against Voldemort before the aurors arrive, as he was sure the ministry personals would have known that their ministry was being infiltrated, he walked over to his floo which connected directly to one of the floos inside the ministry atrium.

He picked up a handful of floo powder from the top of his fireplace and throwing it in the fireplace, he called for the ministry of magic before walking in the green flames.

One more step and he exited from the floo into the ministry atrium and immediately dodged a killing curse just by sheer luck.

Shocked, he looked up from where it had come when he saw the wildest thing he could ever witness.

Harry and Voldemort were in the middle of a duel, one was firing the killing curse while one had the blasting hex on. Their wands, being sharing the same core, were tackling each other's spells. Neither was letting it go down and the power emitting from those spells had every single glass panes inside the grand atrium in shambles. While, because of the impact, Harry's spell created side spells of blasting hexes, Voldemort's created side spells of killing curses.

How had this happened? Dumbledore was more than ever sure that Harry would not be able to stand even for a moment against Voldemort but it appeared as if the two were going on for a while, neither of them showing any signs of drawbacks. Knowing best for himself, Dumbledore decided not to intervene into the duel else he was sure to lose his own life. While one spell would kill him quickly, without him knowing, the other spell, the one which Harry was casting, was more dangerous to say as it made the target explode inside out. That death would be more nasty and painful in a sense.

00000

Hermione felt Harry's exhaustion through her bond and knew this was time. She raised her wand in thin air and casted a simple blasting hex, not too powerful towards the open window inside the atrium. Only a few Order members and Neville saw where the spell actually went as it hit the wards outside the building and immediately alarms went out everywhere.

Everyone would be here in a moment, if not less.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked Hermione who didn't respond. She just kept looking at the duel, feeling for Harry's power core which was quickly depleting now. Voldemort though was weaker than Harry, had a lot more experience than using the maximum amount of his power efficiently. Harry didn't. His core, like her had just been restored. She knew any time now she'd have to replace her.

Harry felt his core depleting at a faster rate. He knew if this was kept up for long, he'd be a goner and he just couldn't let Voldemort go now. Not for a minute at least. So he closed his eyes, focussed on his core, trying to control its output. He was clearly stronger than Tom but knew wasn't efficient enough like him. He needed to do something soon. He had planned with Hermione to take his place when the two were in the room of prophecy but it would not happen now, not for a while at least.

Suddenly he smiled as his magic felt the presence of several other magic appearing within the ministry. This was time.

Fudge was the first one to see the battle going on before he paled to see who it was going on against.

Voldemort.

The dark wizard had indeed returned. And Potter was duelling against him? As he kept looking at the ongoing battle like many others who had just arrived, some of them being from the media field who had their cameras with them, Amelia Bones immediately alerted her aurors and all twenty one of them quickly had their wands out. If Voldemort was here that meant his minions would be here as well.

As a few cameras flashed, taking pictures of the battle going at the moment, fudge's scared scanning eyes found black and he immediately fumed.

"It's Black!" he screamed. "It's Black. He let You Know Who inside the ministry. Aurors, get him!"

Harry knew this was his time and throwing the last ounces of his magic, he casted a powerful wind current which took Voldemort off guard. Seeking his chance, Harry turned towards Hermione who was already running towards him. The two exchanged their wands, she taking his before Harry ran over to stand between his godfather and the aurors who were about to pounce on the innocent man.

Not wasting a moment, Hermione casted a blasting hex before Voldemort saw it and casted his killing curse and not within five seconds of the replacement, the battle had continued again. Voldemort fumed over the fact that he was proved to be weaker than a mudblood. This was simply unacceptable and so losing his mind over the fact, he screamed and taking all of his core's power, he imparted it in the spell, momentarily dominating Hermione who quickly took control of herself and used more power in her spell. Unlike Harry, she had better control over the use of her magic.

The battle raged and continued.

The aurors had stopped when Harry stood himself in between them and Sirius. He then had his wand pointed at them. They didn't move. They had just seen this fifteen year old boy taking the most feared dark lord singlehandedly. They knew it was best not to piss him off.

"You take a step towards my godfather and you'll regret it for the rest of your lives!" shouted Harry. "BACK OFF!"

The aurors hesitated before drawing back their wands. They got no words from their head and the minister so listening to the boy in front of them was the best they could come up with when they saw the battle. A new character had been introduced – a muggleborn. And she was just as firmly attacking head on as Harry had, only much better.

Fudge was sweating as he saw the reporters flashing their cameras at Harry, his godfather, and the ongoing battle behind them. This didn't look good for his next minister election. This wasn't good at all.

"You take a step forward, you regret it," said Harry again before turning to look at his godfather. "You are getting your freedom back tonight, Sirius. Just wait a moment." Then he walked over to Hermione with her wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Voldemort was feeling exhausted. He had used a bit too much of his magic tonight in the hopes of killing his nemesis when his plan had backfired horribly. Now he was losing to a mudblood no less and that was a disgrace itself. In his panic and shock he never saw the red blasting hex coming towards him from the other side and only came to know about it when a deafening explosion took place throwing him off of his feet.

When the smoke cleared, Harry was seen breathing heavily as he still had his wand pointed at where Voldemort stood a moment ago. Beads of sweat could easily be seen on his forehead. Hermione, too had her wand in her hand but her casting had stopped when Harry's spell connected to Voldemort. The two shared a glance before turning their head where Voldemort now lay groaning on the broken tiled floor, many grave injuries on his pale body. The stench of his rotten pale blue blood filled the air making many's breathing a hard job.

The spectators watched with utter astonishment and shock with Dumbledore being the most shocked of them all when Harry and Hermione walked together and stopped over the damaged body of Voldemort. They raised their wand at him as Harry placed his right foot on Voldemort's chest.

The cameras flashed with the reporters not wanting to miss this exclusive shot. The two teenagers looked like two fierce knights with their swords drawn at the enemy who was beneath their feet.

"Surprised?" said Harry.

Voldemort could feel the magic around the boy and the girl. They had changed. They had changed a lot! He tried to speak but his exhausted core and the heavy injuries were taking their toll on him as he found his vision blurry. Then he felt half of his body was missing. And somehow raising his head to look down upon his damaged body found his right torso and arm gone. And then he screamed in pain, shock and anger. But none helped him in his current situation.

Dumbledore stood unmoved. He was lucky his long beard hid his agape mouth but anyone who could see in his eyes could tell that the old wizard was seriously worried about something. He turned to look around. Not many had noticed his arrival yet and he doubted they gave a damn about it after what had happened. His motive of coming here, indebting Harry by saving his life from Voldemort had failed heavily and now he worried what Harry would do since he was sure that the boy would likely have heard the prophecy.

The minister, the aurors and everyone else who stood in the small group of the people who had arrived in the ministry ten minutes ago were silenced by the utter powerful demonstration of magic. The minister was whimpering from the inside, worried what would happen now as the reporters had the pictures of You Know Who with enough evidence stating his return. And he was worried about answering the public and especially one fierce woman who was standing just behind him.

Harry looked at Voldemort along with Hermione. The dark lord's face showed fear and defeat. But Harry knew it wasn't over yet, not unless the horcruxes were destroyed. And so, even though he hated what he was about to do, there was no other choice.

"You know," said Harry slow enough that only he, Hermione and Voldemort could hear, "it's really a pity I couldn't kill you tonight. You are no match to me now, Tom."

Voldemort scowled. Harry smiled.

"Still hate the name?" Harry asked with a grin. "Well, imagine how your petty death eaters would feel when they come to know that their so called dark lord who proclaims that pureness is the main solution for everything is himself a half blood. Now, I know you are one sneaky snake head who always will try and find out a way to return back whenever someone kills you, but what I can tell you is that it won't matter whether or not you are immortal, you lose your tiny group of death eaters, and you are done. The dementors would be happy to suck out the soul of an immortal man forever inside Azkaban. You'd be their three course mean, for them all."

Voldemort shuddered for a moment but didn't let it show. But he knew Harry had noticed it. and what came next surprised him to no bounds.

"So I am letting you go," said Harry, much to Voldemort's surprise.

"Wha...?" Voldemort tried but the pain stopped him to say anything.

"I know the prophecy, Voldemort," said Harry, "and I know you know only the half of it. So for your...current sake, I'll tell you the other half. One of us will kill the other. There you go. That's the second half. Now, since you are so very much injured and wounded, I will do you a favour and make you get out of here." he took out his hanky and casted a portkey charm on it before throwing it on Voldemort before the two walked off of his body. "Call your minions when you get there. Activate!"

And with that Voldemort vanished with a pop leaving behind a very stunned audience. Harry turned to see them all followed by Hermione. Fudge gulped when he saw them both coming towards him. Dumbledore chose the moment to go over and talk to Harry because he had realised more or less what Harry was going to do. Things had already gone wrong when he had seen Sirius standing alive and well in the ministry atrium. Black had to die tonight but he was still alive.

As Dumbledore walked towards Harry and Hermione, the former turned with fiery eyes and looked angrily at the approaching headmaster.

"Not now, headmaster. I have some pressing matters to discuss with dear minister here," said Harry and before waiting for a reply from the old wizard turned and continued walking towards Fudge with Hermione in tow. "I see you've seen the proof of my truth?" said Harry as he stopped and stared cold in Fudge's eyes. "Where's your attention seeking brat go? But that's not what I am here for." He then turned to look at his godfather who was standing too shocked all this time to say or do anything. "As you can see, I have an innocent man here waiting for a fair trial."

Fudge gulped. He knew this was over but then he calmed a little when he realised Harry didn't had any proof to claim his statement.

"Ho...How can you say that...that Black is innocent, Harry?" Fudge asked.

Harry smiled. He then looked at Hermione and then at Sirius before turning to look at the minister again. "I can give you three reasons to prove my godfather's statement and I presume Madam Bones would see to them and would then set up for what I demand later?"

"Let's hear about your reasons, Mr Potter," said Amelia in a firm tone. She knew the boy standing in front of her had taken down Voldemort but he was not above the law.

"Always a fan of someone as fair and impartial as you, Madam Bones," said Harry with a smile before turning to look at Fudge again. "You want proof? Well, here's the first one," said Harry before continuing again. "The first reason is because I am telling you so. I say Sirius is innocent. Why? Because after all this time I spent with him, be that in someone else's company or alone, he never brought any harm upon me. If he wanted me dead so desperately, he wouldn't have saved me from professor Lupin when he was transformed in my third year. If he wanted me dead, he wouldn't have come here tonight knowing he could've been caught by the aurors. And this is also why I am saying this." Harry stopped and rolled up his sleeve to reveal red marks from the blood quill. "Courtesy of your undersecretary, dear minister. Do you honestly think that after Umbitch made me write this shit for over a hundred times, I'd lie to anyone?"

Many of the aurors and ministry personals gasped when they saw the red initials on Harry's hand. All of them knew it was the doing of blood quills. Amelia was furious as she turned to look at Fudge demanding an explanation. Fudge had his eyes closed with fear, cursing Umbridge under his breath but when Harry spoke the next words, he knew his cell in Azkaban had been reserved.

"And I wasn't the only one, Madam Bones," said Harry before he lifted Hermione's hand and rolling up her sleeve showed them all the words 'I must not tell lies. Then he turned towards Neville. "Show them, Neville and I'll take that cage from here on."

Neville nodded. Tonight's events had sparked something inside the boy and he no longer was nervous of these things. Handing the cage to Harry, he also rolled up his sleeve to show them all the words scarred on his arm. Luna's was also visible a little under the heavy bandaging of her wound.

"And I would like someone from Madam Bone's choice to take Neville and Luna to the Leaky Cauldron and contact a healer for tending Luna's wound," said Harry and looked at Amelia who immediately nodded and ordered one of her aurors, Shacklebolt to take Neville and Luna away from there. "Thank you, auror Shacklebolt," said Harry. The auror nodded back. "Now," he said turning towards the minister again. "I am sure Umbitch would be enjoying her time with the centauries in the Forbidden Forest but I don't have much time with me. So here's the second reason sa to why I believe my godfather is innocent. That's because he underwent the godfather ritual when my parents assigned him the position and responsibility. In fact, Sirius himself said he'd go under the godfather ritual. So now you wise people know what the ritual means if I am not wrong, right? And as per what I know, Sirius would already be dead a long time ago if he had betrayed my parents or even had thought about such a vile idea. I can assure you, Madam Bones," said Harry, "you can ask for proofs once we are done for the day. And I would be obliged to present you with the evidences. But for now, I have something more for you people here."

He then opened the cage and Dumbledore, with his magic sensed who it was in that cage and his worse fears of seeing Sirius walking out free and as an innocent made came true.

Everyone except Hermione and a now angry Sirius looked confused at the stunned rat which Harry held by its tail. He threw it hard on the tiled floor and Hermione quickly placed a firm hold upon Sirius' shoulder, stopping him from launching at the traitor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Harry raising his wand, "may I now present before you the real betrayer." And then he casted the animagus revealing charm and in front of everyone's eyes. "Peter Pettigrew."

Gasps were heard when the group saw a very silver handed Peter Pettigrew laying stunned on the floor. Harry then casted an incarcerous, binding the rat with magical ropes before he casted an enervate upon him.

Pettigrew woke up with a gasp but found himself tied with magical ropes. Then fear dawned over him when he saw who were watching him with wide eyes. Then his eyes fell on a very angry Sirius and Harry.

"I believe that's enough evidence to prove my godfather's innocence?" asked Harry as he looked up at Amelia rather than Fudge. "Oh, and by the way, we encountered a few death eaters who al died in a horrible accident in the room of the prophecies. Minister, I hope you know one of your 'benefactors' Lucius Malfoy was among those, too."

Fudge looked on the verge of crying. Why had he fallen for those in power and wealth? This was his weakness and now it had ruined him – completely. Knowing his days as being the minister were over as as soon as the news would hit the papers of tomorrow morning, panic would flow among the wizarding population with many of them demanding his resignation. Well, he thought that since his days were over, he could do one good thing before he would resign himself from his post. He looked up at Harry and cleared his throat just like a politician.

"Mr Potter," he said, "I don't know whether you knew about this or not, but I never had any idea of Sirius' innocence. As you know, he was put in Azkaban before I became the minister. But now that it is clear that he is innocent and the real culprit is present here with us, you have my word that Lord Black will receive a fair trial under my supervision. Investigations will be conducted to see who played roles and were responsible for seeing Lord Black behind Azkaban."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect this. Not from Fudge. But it was more than enough for him. He knew Fudge would do anything to present himself as a good person among the public. Harry didn't care about it even a knut. Fudge wasn't his concern. Dumbledore and Voldemort were.

"I appreciate your words and am thankful for it, minister," said Harry after a minute's pause. "But I have some demands I hope you'd be kind enough to help me accomplish?"

"Anything in my power, Mr Potter," said Fudge.

"Alright, then. Here it is," said Harry before taking in a deep breath. "I want you to hold a public trial for my godfather Sirius Black. Pettigrew will be present and will be questioned under veritaserum just like the rest of other witnesses and the ones guilty. I, too, demand a presence there for this is the trial of my sole guardian. The trial will be held latest by the end of this week. Do what you can do but I won't tolerate you delaying this trial in any way whatsoever or else you will see what the Lord of most ancient and noble house of Potters can do." Fudge took a step back and Sirius' eyes widened. Dumbledore couldn't believe what he had heard. "Also, I will be contacting you, Madam Bones regarding some personal agendas of my own, things which are related to my abuses from my relatives and the ones responsible for putting me in their care. I will contact you as soon as my godfather's trial is over. I wish to see him free of all charges with Pettigrew's soul being sucked. Although that would be hard since all of your dementors are now with Voldemort."

Many flinched at the mention of the name.

"Owl me when you are ready for the trial and until then, Sirius would be staying at the place of my choice which I obviously won't reveal it to you. If you want to inform him of his presence for the trial, you will have to contact me because your owls won't reach him. And," he said turning to look at Fudge, "I demand your resignation after the trial is over, the same day, the moment after my godfather is freed. If you do not, you'll pay." Fudge gulped and nodded hesitatingly. He knew what would happen if Harry decides to use his Potter political power in the Wizengmot. If not for the public, more than half the members of the Wizengmot who were members of the Noble Alliance would make sure he is thrown off of his seat and that too in a very humiliating way. The Alliance was the one thing many old families who weren't its members feared. And he would never wish to be on their bad side. No. Before things got ugly, he'd resign on his own.

"I think our work is done here," said Harry before turning towards Hermione and Sirius. He took out the small key from his pocket and giving it to Sirius whispered something in his ear. The man's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded hesitatingly as Harry said 'home' and he disappeared with a pop. "He's at a safe place now," said Harry. "Remember to inform ME about the day and time of the trial as none of your owls will reach him. Let's go, Hermione. Since our work is done here and I am dead tired, I would like to have a shower and a long night's sleep. Oh, and Skeeter," Harry said as he spotted the blond reporter writing furiously her notes, "I would like it better if you publish what you actually saw here and not some dragon shit. You know, I am pretty good at squashing bugs with my shoes."

The reporter stopped still when she heard that and a look on Harry's face confirmed her that he knew of her animagus form. She hesitatingly nodded before keeping her quill and notepad in her purse.

With that said, he started walking out of there with Hermione closely following him. Many saw the muggleborn witch who had also proved to do something unbelievable tonight. In fact, she had proved to be far more skilled and stronger than Harry himself.

Dumbledore remained standing like a statue when his portkey which he had secretly implanted on Harry's shirt didn't work unless he saw Moody vanishing away with a pop.

00000

The streets were deserted as wind blew away few dust particles. It was a little clod so Hermione and Harry walked close with both of them tugging together.

"Did you see Ron and Ginny?" she asked.

"They'll be here soon and you'll know of their presence," said Harry.

"Was it our magic which allowed us to sense others' presence?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Why did you let him go?"

Harry stopped but then began walking. "I could've let him go," he said, "and then we could've destroyed his horcruxes but then since we haven't, the soul of his body would've escaped and had implanted itself in something else and it would be nothing but a pain in the arse for us to find it. Unlike before we wouldn't know where this part of his would be."

"Wouldn't you know of his presence from your scar?" she asked.

"My scar alarmed me whenever I was near a non living horcrux. It never alarmed me when I was near his snake. So, no. If Voldemort would've taken over someone's body like he had done with Quirrel, it would be a lot harder for us to find him," said Harry.

"But your scar hurt when you were near Quirrell," she said.

"My scar hurt for a lot other reasons, Hermione," he said with a sigh. "When I was with Durseleys, you know I have had many near death experiences and all those times my scar hurt. It hurt because if I deed, it would also be destroyed. Voldemort doesn't know that I am a horcrux and so when he was in Quirrell's body and I was near him, he only looked at me with the only thing to do – kill me. And my horcrux recognised that and gave me enough pain to bear."

"You know you don't have to go back to them anymore," said Hermione.

"I know," said Harry. "But Dumbledore would do everything in his power to send me there."

"But you can reason him out like you did tonight with Fudge," said Hermione.

"Like how?" he asked, amused as to what his wife was going to come up now with.

"Like you can blame him for not telling you about the prophecy and if he had, how Luna wouldn't be injured tonight or how none of us would've got in any danger," said Hermione.

"Have I ever told you how smart and intelligent you are?" Harry said and smiled when he felt two magical signatures not far away from them. From the looks of it, Hermione had sensed it too and then looked at Harry who nodded slightly.

"No," she said with a smile of her own, reading what Harry had in his head.

"Well then," he said, "have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No. Not even once since the Yule Ball," she said.

"Okay," said Harry. "Hermione, you are very beautiful and I would be pleased and honoured if you be my girlfriend."

Hermione almost chuckled thinking how angry Ginny and Ron would be at the moment as they watched them from the corner of the street.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry," she said and rose to her feet to give him a passionate kiss. Harry responded with equal passion and because of their bond, their kiss felt more tempted than ever. They kept on kissing until their urge to breath dominated over their love for each other.

"What say we take a longer route?" he asked.

"Why?' she asked but she knew why.

"I just want to spend more time with you. That's it," said Harry.

"Alright," she said. "I can do with some time with you alone."

The two held hands and turned to another alley before vanishing in the darkness. Ron and Ginny came out of the shadows, each of their eyes filled with anger and jealousy. Ginny was far angrier than Ron as her condition after seeing her prince kissing a mudblood was much worse. As for Ron, he only had one thing going inside his head – that damn Potter always had everything he desired!

00000

It was an hour later when Hermione and Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. Tom told them that they were being expected by Neville and Luna and gave them the room number. The two thanked the inn keeper after climbing the stairs leading to where Neville and Luna were.

The door opened to reveal the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cuddled together. The two were on the couch with Neville reading from a shabby book which was in the room. Luna was cuddled into him – asleep.

Harry silently closed the door but Neville noticed them enter.

"Ron and Ginny here yet?" Hermione asked.

Neville shook his head. "No," he said. "They did come here but then only to use the floo to go to Hogsmead. I asked them about you both but they seem very angry about something. What happened?"

"A lot," Harry said slowly, careful enough not to wake up Luna as he and Hermione took seats on the other couch. "How's her arm?" he asked.

"Loads better. Almost healed," said Neville. "Shacklebolt called in a healer as soon as he took us and apparated here."

"Good," said Harry. "And I want to apologise too the two of you for getting you in this situation."

Neville waved his hand in a denying gesture. "It wasn't your mistake, Harry. We pressed you to take us. And to think if it, none o it was anyone's mistake. You took action upon what you saw and thought was real. No one's to be blamed here but Voldemort."

It was a bit surprising to hear Voldemort's name from Neville but Harry and Hermione knew that the boy had changed dramatically after the end of their fifth year. "So how did it go?" Neville asked.

"I can't say much good with respect to Voldemort's case," Harry lied. "But I did manage to convince Madam Bones and Fudge to hold a public trial for Sirius. With Pettigrew present there, no one could deny that Sirius was actually innocent. That Rat being alive is more than enough to confirm the fact."

Neville slumped back slowly. He was glad that things hadn't taken an ugly turn tonight. He was worried about what might happen but none of them were dead or gravely injured thought they were dead tired and Luna was already asleep. Harry, as per the look upon his face, looked pretty exhausted, too.

"I asked for two rooms. We can spend the night here, if you want," he said, looking at Harry. The other boy nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think that would be great," Harry said. "Good night then, Neville."

"Good night, Harry, Hermione," Neville said before getting up and picking up Luna to lay her on the bed beside the couch. She groaned cutely before drifting back to sleep again. Neville looked at the innocent face and blushed a little before he covered her with the blanket.

Harry and Hermione took it as a cue to leave them two alone and quietly exited the room and closed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning hit, four people woke up in two different rooms of the Leaky Cauldron. The sun entered through the half open windows in the room where Neville and Luna had stayed for the night. Neville had taken the couch after laying Luna on the bed. Since he had gone to bed late night, Luna woke up first. Neville woke a few minutes later hearing a soft humming tone coming from the room. He opened his eyes and was confused for a moment when the events of the previous night came flooding to him. He had come to help Harry and other of his friends last night when Voldemort had come out and Harry had confronted him.

Squinting his eyes, making it aware of the not lit room, Neville looked around and his eyes rested on the back of Luna who was humming a weird tone softly as she ruffled with something on the bed, her body preventing Neville to see what it was.

"Good morning, Neville," she said dreamily and making Neville jerk up to sit on the bed. How did she come to know he was awake? Well, she was a bit weird than other girls so Neville shook the question aside.

"Good morning, Luna," he said. "How's your arm?"

"All healed up," Luna said with no hint of any emotion but dreaminess in her voice, just like the rest of the time she spoke. "Oh, and I ordered us some breakfast so you should better be ready before it gets cold," she said and Neville looked to his left and saw breakfast on the small table. And then his stomach growled. He had not eaten anything since yesterday noon.

00000

Harry woke up to find himself alone on the bed. But the other side of the bed was still warm that meant Hermione wasn't up long ago. Groaning, he woke up as he rubbed his face and an aching neck. His entire body was still aching from the fight of yesterday night. He had almost exhausted his core.

As he let the warm sun rays fall upon him,, soothing his aching body, he heard the running shower in the bathroom. Hermione was taking a shower, probably. Always an early riser.

Kicking away the blanket, Harry got off the bed when the door to their room opened slightly and Tom peeked inside. Harry looked up at the inn keeper with curious eyes.

"Tom?" he asked.

"Mr Potter," the inn keeper said hesitatingly as he saw the boy looking back at him when he remembered why he actually was here. "Uh, yeah. I...I was asked by Ms Granger to bring some potions up." He took out a small pouch from his pocket. "May I come in?' he asked.

Harry was confused as to why Hermione would order some potions but let the innkeeper in. Tom walked in slowly, his eyes never leaving the sight of Harry as he carefully placed the pouch on the nearby table and got out of the room as quickly as possible. Harry was amused by this abnormal behaviour of the innkeeper when the shower sounded to be turned off and a moment later Hermione walked out of the bathroom, a long towel wrapped around her body from her chest to knee.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Tom," said Harry. "Did you ask him for some potions?"

"For you," she said walking up to the table where she saw the pouch was kept and untied the knot and took out a small vial from it. Inside was a bluish liquid. "It's pepper-up potion. I thought you might need it since you almost exhausted yourself last night. You should've been more careful with the usage of your core, Harry," she said walking up to him, all the while unstopping the vial. "Here, drink this and take the next one after breakfast." She handed him the vial which gave off a puking odour. "And yes, it sounds a lot better than it smells," she said.

"Harry knew the taste of the potion having tried it himself on many of the occasions, most of which happened last year as he was given one each time he made it out of the tournament of the bloody Triwizard shit. Taking in a long breath, he gulped down the vial fluid and closed his mouth, hoping he wouldn't throw up when Hermione came with a glass of water which he took immediately and emptied the glass a second later.

This was better.

"Come on," Hermione said, "go inside and take a shower. You smell like a mess of all the sweat and blood from the last night. I'll be with Neville and Luna. I need to see whether her arm healed up or not."

Harry nodded and taking a towel and a fresh pair of pyjamas which Tom had placed in for him and Hermione, walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

00000

Harry walked into Neville and Luna's room and found the two, along with Hermione sitting and talking on a different matter when the three saw him.

"How's your arm, Luna" he asked as he took an empty seat beside Neville.

"All healed up," Luna replied. "You look tired, Harry."

"Because I am a little sore because of last night," Harry replied sheepishly, earning a glare from Hermione who was still a bit angry upon him for using his core carelessly. "Are we all up to go?" he asked.

"We are," replied Hermione and Luna and Neville nodded in unison. "Listen," Harry said, hesitatingly, "I know this is going to sound a bit crazy to you all but I don't want to go and see Dumbledore when we reach Hogwarts."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because he kept secrets from me," said Harry. "Secrets, whose knowledge, if I had known, would've prevented us all from going to the ministry last night."

"You are talking about the prophecy, aren't you?' Luna said, earning shocked looks from Hermione and Harry while a confused one from Neville.

"What...prophecy?' asked Neville.

"How did you know about it, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"The nargles told me, of course," she said casually. "They told me about it once Shacklebolt brought me and Neville here. He is a nice auror, unlike many others."

Hermione looked incredulous at Harry who had no idea how to response.

"What prophecy, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about it, Neville," asked Harry. He trusted the boy with his life. Neville was the only one apart from few others who had been loyal to him and Hermione until the end last time.

"I won't reveal the best of you, Harry," Neville replied confidently. "You can trust me."

"Something I do, Neville," said Harry with a faint smile. The potions had helped him but not much. He needed another eight hours of sleep at least to feel better. "There was a prophecy said by Trelawney before I was born. It was spoken about a boy and Voldemort to Dumbledore. The prophecy stated that a boy will be born with the power to defeat Voldemort with the power he knows not. Voldemort's spy was there at that time when the prophecy was spoken but he was discovered and was thrown out of the place with only half of the prophecy heard which he informed Voldemort of. In that part, the spy had also heard that this boy would be born at the end of July. That left Voldemort with two subjects to clear away in order to wrong out the prophecy."

"You and me!" Neville said, more or less whispered in shock.

"That's right," said Harry. "From what I've heard from you about your parents, Voldemort chose that night to come after me as I was born exactly at the end of July, after you. That made me the more possible subject of the prophecy than you but not taking any chances, he also sent two death eaters – Bella and Barty Junior to your house to kill you."

Neville shivered as a tear rolled down his cheek. His eyes had gone wet. "And Dumbledore kept this from you?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Harry. "And I think he'd never have revealed it to me if I hadn't known about it. The prophecy orb, which had this prophecy – I had seen it in my dream and yesterday at the ministry when I saw it, I saw it was tagged with Dumbledore's, Trelawney's, Voldemort's and my name. Earlier this year Sirius had told me that Voldemort was after something which he couldn't get the last time. I and Hermione were confronted by a death eater last night demanding that prophecy. Like I said, if only Dumbledore had told my why Voldemort was so obsessed coming after me, we wouldn't have to go through what we went last night. One of us could've died or gravely injured! Look what happened to Luna!"

Hermione placed a firm grip on Harry's shoulder to calm him down. it was normal for him to unleash magical waves around himself whenever he was emotional and with the revived core of his, it would be bad if Harry lost control of his magic at the moment.

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell any of this to you?" Neville asked after a moment's silence.

"He thinks he's too great to say any such secrets to anyone else," said Harry. "In our first year, after I had confronted Quirrell, I asked Dumbledore why was Voldemort after me. He denied answering that, telling me that I was too young to bear all that burden and that I should wait a few more years before I am old enough to take all that load upon me. He has kept many a secrets from me ...from us. He knew all this time that Sirius was innocent and with his position at the Wizengmot, he could easily have, if not free, and then at least could've created enough chances to get Sirius a fair trial. But he didn't. He kept him locked in his own house, just like he want me to stay at the Durseleys stating that it is the blood protection wards around that place which will keep me safe from Dumbledore and his petty minions."

"But...but you said he used your blood to come back," Neville asked. "Wouldn't that create a sneak path for Voldemort to harm you through those wards?"

"That's what I am going to tell that old man. I've had enough of him now. From what I understand now, he wants control over me, something I can't really have," said Harry. "Whatever happens, I am not going to listen to Dumbledore from this moment on, no matter whether it takes away my life."

"Don't speak like that, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as her grip upon his shoulder tightened.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry.

"So what do we do now?" Neville asked.

"As you know, I've given Fudge an ultimatum for Sirius' trial which I now know will definitely happen as Dumbledore can't do anything as the media took enough pictures of Pettigrew's body last night to get the public to ask for Sirius' trial as well. Once he's free, as being my guardian, Sirius will take charge of me, which until now was with Dumbledore as my magical guardian. Once that happens, I am out of the old fart's clutches legally and if he still tries to intervene in my life, try and manipulate me, he'll pay heavily for that. I am nothing but tired of him."

00000

Sirius was amazed when he realised where the key, which was also a portkey, had brought him. He remembered this place as fresh as if he was here the day before. He was at Potter manor and he had been provided with the portkey by no one else but Harry. How had he come to know about it? The key was with Griphook and as far as Sirius knew, Harry hadn't been to Gringotts since his fifth term started.

00000

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna entered the school using a secret passage which Harry and Hermione had been shown by Neville in the last timeline. The four came inside Hogwarts through a portrait inside the room of requirement. Aberforth was at Hogshead, working in his bar and breaking in his rickety house was an easy job. Neville was surprised as to how Harry and Hermione knew this passageway as none others did. None of them were in mood to see the face of the headmaster who was waiting desperately for them outside the gate of the room, knowing of their sneaking in because of the charms he had placed on Harry when he was just a small child.

Harry and the others froze when they met Dumbledore outside the room's gate on the deserted corridor. The old man was standing there with a wide smile on his face as his right arm gently ran through his long beard.

"Ah, Harry. I was wondering where you all have gone," Dumbledore said with fake sympathy in his voice.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes while Neville glared at the headmaster, now knowing how he was responsible for his parents' current condition.

"I would like to have a word with you Harry, in my office," Dumbledore said when Harry raised his hand in a stopping gesture. The old man raised his eyebrows.

"Stop right there, Dumbledore," Harry said coldly. "Stop right there with your fake loving accent upon me. If you really cared for been a bit of what care you show in those words for me, none of this would've happened in the first place."

"I am not getting what you are trying to say Harry," Dumbledore said, a little worried as he knew that look which Harry was giving him.

"Don't act too innocent, Dumbledore!" he spat back. "I asked you in my first year why Voldemort showed that much interest in me and you denied. Look where it led us now." He paused and looked at the shocked expression on the old man's face and smiled faintly. "Yes, I heard the prophecy last night. I will ask you just one thing – why didn't you think it would be better to tell me about that when I asked you why Voldemort was after me"

"I never wanted you to worry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I wanted you to enjoy your childhood..."

"Fuck the childhood!" Harry screamed and Hermione quickly placed firm holds on his hand and shoulder, keeping him from bursting further. "When did I ever have a normal childhood? From the day I caught to my senses, I was a slave to my mother's sister who never showed even a bit care towards me. Then, when I came here, I was tried to be killed in all my years, my friends were repelled away from me because of some damn tournament I never had put my name into. I almost lose my life and the life of my best friend because of some basilisk who was never taken care of even though you knew of its existence. You let my godfather rot in Azkaban even though you knew he was innocent and could use your position to get him a trial. Thanks to you I never had a normal childhood. I never had one. And because of you, my friends also got in life threatening situations. If only you had told me about that damned prophecy before, we would've been spared of what happened last night. Luna wouldn't have been injured. My godfather...my friends could've been KILLED!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione whispered helplessly in his ears and allowed her magic to calm him down. It helped, but not much.

"I will not be listening to you anymore, old man. You've lied to me, manipulated me and have kept stuff away from me which I needed and probably need to know. So I say you this – you just lost my trust on you completely. Don't ever try and talk to me unless it's a student teacher type of conversation. I don't need guidance from someone who thinks he knows the best of everyone."

Harry gave one last glare at the old man before he started to walk away, closely followed by the other three. Dumbledore remained standing as if he had been petrified by the basilisk's indirect glare.

Where it all had went wrong? He knew Harry would be angry if he found out the prophecy. Yes, there were chances of him finding that as he had told him of seeing it in his dream. But the main question was not that.

Last night Harry had used words like most ancient and noble house of Potters. Where had the boy come to know about it all of a sudden? Had something happened while he was away from school? But the teachers and his loyal friends had informed him that Harry was inside school bounds all the time. Then there was another problem now – Sirius had not died. Dumbledore had it planned out in very fine details that Sirius would accidently lose his life at the ministry. But he hadn't. And there was that another thing that Harry had handed him something so small a portkey that Dumbledore hadn't been able to see what it was and that had taken Sirius away from the ministry and in a secure location. Also, Fudge would now be a deaf man for him as that man worried more about his image than the greater good Dumbledore had always dreamt of. It would be nothing but a waste of time and energy from Dumbledore to try and convince Fudge to stop the trial from happening. But even it was stopped, would the public still accept Black as a criminal after today's prophet had a full page sized picture of Pettigrew? There were other disturbing things as well in today's Prophet which would definitely cause trouble in his plans. Even Skeeter had not written anything negative about the boy or Black which was surprising on its own.

And today morning, Harry had clearly told him that he no longer trusted him.

For the first time in his life, Dumbledore saw something that wasn't going as per his plans. And he hated this.

00000

Harry, Hermione and Neville walked into the Gryffindor common room after Dropping Luna at the Ravenclaw tower. When the Claws saw her and the other three, they stood aside. The four could see it wasn't due to fear but something Harry hadn't received yet inside the magical or muggle world – respect.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were amused by the way the Claws looked shocked at Luna who was, clearly now a celebrity inside the school and the magical world. Though they hadn't yet seen today's Prophet, they knew the explosive news had already spread like fire. Well, at least now the Claws would think twice before bullying a girl who was among those who had KILLED the death eaters of Voldemort's innermost circle.

As the three walked through the corridors and towers to get to their common room, students and a few staff and ghosts watched them with wide eyes. None tried to initiate a talk with them as they understood from a glare Harry passed them that it would be a bad idea at the moment. Entering their common room, they were again stared by their house and classmates until the three walked off to their different directions with Hermione going up to the girls' dormitories and the two boys heading up to their own.

Ron and Ginny were not in their dorms or either in the common room. Harry gave out a breath of relief. He wasn't sure how to face them yet but he was sure to lose his temper when he'd see them. Seeing the morning time, he was sure Ron would be in the great hall, eating his share of breakfast. Ginny might/might not be there.

He came down with Neville a while later after the two had their share of changed clothes. Hermione was waiting for them, talking to a few of the girls; Lavender and Parvati were seen asking questions from her. Everyone stopped when Neville and Harry came near Hermione. She excused herself politely and joined he two boys and headed out towards the portrait hole. Since they had already had breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, none of them were hungry. So they decided to head out of the castle and enjoy the day. Their stuff was packed and the train would leave in three hours to London. They had leisure time. Luna accompanied them mid way and they invited her in their company. She smile gratefully and walked by Neville's side who all this while had a blush on his face. Harry and Hermione were smiling inside. They knew the boy had fallen for the blond during the battle.

They avoided coming in Ron's eyes but Harry and Hermione glared the two red heads as they sat around a group of students from two other houses apart from the lions. Clearly, Slytherin was looking like some shit had happened with them. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few others were absent and so was Snape. Harry mused, thinking how much potion responsibility Tom would hand over to the greasy git since half of his body had been blasted away.

Like they had entered, they came out with no other student bothering them. They approached but a glare from Harry and Hermione was enough to make them understand that they weren't in the mood to chit chat. Clearly, the whole school, or rather the whole of the magical Britain knew by now of Voldemort's return and his humiliating defeat by two mere fifth year kids, one of them being a muggleborn. Clearly, many blood bigot offspring were glaring at Hermione as the three walked but when Harry returned their glare back at them; they swallowed thick and removed their eyes from the three, more specifically from Hermione. This made the three learn one thing for sure – blood bigots weren't just in Slytherin but all the other houses as well.

The weather outside was pleasant. It washed away a portion of their pain from the last night incident. Luna was in her dreamy self, making it hard for the other three to understand whether she was enjoying the outside weather or not. None bothered to ask.

"Where do we sit?" asked Hermione as she looked around to find a place. Other students were out as well but not much, only those who had completed with their packing and breakfast.

"I know a place," said Luna, gaining their attention. "I know somewhere where we cannot be disturbed by others."

The three others exchanged glances and then nodded back to Luna, giving her the lead to take them to this place of hers. And after a few minutes' walk, they thought whether or not it was a good idea.

"Um, Luna," asked Hermione, "are you sure you know what this place really is?"

"Of course I do," the dreamy girl replied dreamily. "I come and sit here all the time. Though I nervous as he won't talk to me for I didn't spend enough time with him this year. I was busy with the DA and you guys."

The three were wide eyed. Well, this was Luna, a weird, odd but a completely enjoyable girl to accompany with. But sometimes she said things which took everyone off guard. Things like now.

"You talk to the Whomping Willow?" asked Neville nervously as he looked at her then at the leafless tree. It stood tall with its twisted branches moving with the wind.

"Yes," Luna replied, smiling back at the tall boy. Then without waiting for anyone, she walked on and neared the tree. Hermione, Harry and Neville tried to stop her but she turned towards them and mouthed 'it's okay' before continuing towards the tree. The other three watched with their heart beats beating at infinite rates. While Harry and Hermione stood shocked and one of them nearing his wand, Neville gulped thickly as he saw the blond girl now standing near the tree and touching its thick trunk.

The tree shuffled it's branches and as Harry took out his wand, Hermione closed her eyes and Neville was ready to leap at Luna, not thinking about what the tree would do when the most unexpected thing happened.

A thin branch descended down and tickled the blond girl's left cheek. Luna giggled lightly before stroking the large trunk of the tree. The tree shuffled again before Luna sat down by its side, tapping the ground and signalling them to join her.

"I told him you are friends of me," said Luna from where she sat. "He promised not to hurt you though he's a bit angry on you, Harry and Hermione about what you two did to him two years ago."

Harry and Hermione were shocked. Neville looked at them confused. But the three soon shook all these thoughts aside and carefully took a step, then another step, and another step towards the guarding tree. It didn't try to lengthen its flexible branches and attack them. They remained unmoved. The three got a bit confidant and walked a bit quicker, knowing staying beside Luna in her world would be better. Once near her, Neville sat beside her, followed by Harry and then Hermione. Luna leaned onto the trunk of the tree which shuffled lightly.

"He's so ticklish," Luna said with a satisfied smile.

"How...How long have you been coming here, Luna?" asked Neville.

"Since my second year," the dreamy girl replied. "The jungle fairies told nargles about it and they told me. Chris stands here all alone with no company and that's why he's so rage full. I felt bad for him and came the very next day after nargles informed me about him. Though the jungle fairies spend time with him, but they are only out during the night time."

"His name is Chris?" Harry asked.

"Not really," replied Luna. "His original name is very tongue twisting and hard to pronounce so I named him Chris. Chris was my small pigmy puff that mom had gifted me when I was three. I loved him very much. The tree reminds me of him so I named him after my pigmy puff. And he's as great as Chris used to be. I enjoy being in his company and he enjoys being in mine. Because of this, some jungle fairies have also come to visit me in my dorm at night."

The three kept looking at the girl. All of them knew that jungle fairies were real but none had seen them. The professors and books said that the jungle fairies were shy, little creatures who denied coming out in public because they were used to be hunted a lot a few centuries back. Though the laws changed, the hunters didn't agree to follow it and many of the fairies were still being hunted today. They were small, as small as a hair of the eyebrow. And they served a very important substitute to many potion ingredients which were rare as well as costly.

Hermione was having trouble realising it all now that Luna might be right about all those creatures she used to talk all the time. But her mind wasn't agreeing to it and she felt frustrated. Harry felt her frustration through his bond and mentally smiled at his bond mate. She was being Hermione again, thinking that someone else knew more than her.

'It's okay, Hermione,' Harry told her mentally. 'That's the beauty of Luna. She sees what others can't see and there's nothing wrong or bad if you don't understand her views. None of us do but that's what makes Luna...Luna.'

'Sorry, Harry,' Hermione replied back mentally. She felt guilty but then Harry told her it was okay not to know everything. She was still the brightest and smartest witch of her time and that was what made her unique in her own way.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, signalling the hours that passed by, the four sitting by the side of the Whomping Willow, they enjoyed the light cold air breezing though them, relieving them physically and mentally. No one talked. They felt a rather different kind of peace, especially Harry. After clearing it with Dumbledore that he was not going to listen to the old fart's words anymore, he felt independent, something he hadn't felt in a long time since he had come to Hogwarts. He also felt more confidant as he took a slight look at those three friends who sat by him – his real friends who'd never betray him. He knew there were more but with only these three by his side, he felt he could win an entire battle against an army.

00000

The four returned back inside the castle and after Neville dropped Luna in the Ravenclaw tower, he joined Hermione and Harry in the Gryffindor common room. The two were waiting for him sitting on a couch. Hermione had a book opened on her lap and her eyes read between the lines, picking out the meaning from the words in her own way. Harry was simply sitting, looking around and sometimes at Hermione when he saw Neville and smiled. The other boy smiled as well.

Ron trotted down through the boys' dormitories stairs, his trunk being dragged behind him by his one hand as his other hand struggled with the old jacket he was struggling to wear with one hand being busy. Like always, and like it was the way of the infamous Weaselys, Ron was late in his preparations. The train was due leave in half an hour and Ron had just managed to finish off his packing in time. As he climbed off the stairs and dragged his trunk and now half worn jacket, he stopped by the couch on which Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he let go of his heavy trunk and sat heavily by Harry's side, pushing him aside roughly which made Harry and Hermione glare at him angrily but like always, the red head ignored it, or rather didn't see it. He was just too thick headed to. "The news of today's Prophet! Harry mate, did you saw the news?" he asked.

"Ron," Harry said as calmly as possible, doing his best not to curse the betrayer sitting beside him, "I never read nor will read whatever the Prophet prints, be that the lies by Skeeter or some miraculous truth which I think the Prophet hardly ever does since most of those damn articles are written by that bloody Skeeter."

"But she wrote nothing but truth this time!" Ron exclaimed, still surprised that the noodle haired blond witch could do something like that. "And where did the two of you went last night?" Ron asked his voice a bit angry but Hermione and Harry knew it was for a completely different reason.

"An emergency came," Harry replied simply, making Ron glare at him for Harry never denied telling him something. And Harry did what Ron had done a moment ago – he ignored the look. "Luna was injured, I was almost exhausted and a lot had happened after Voldemort had run away yet again. I suppose you read all that in today's Prophet?" he turned to look at Ron who was staring back at him with an emotionless face. "I couldn't even stand on my own and since Neville had taken Luna away, Hermione helped me get out of the place. you and Ginny, as I know, came to the Leaky Cauldron before I and Hermione reached there but didn't wait for us and simply flooed to Hogsmead." This time, he was talking a bit angrily to the red haired boy.

Ron opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He had nothing or rather no excuse to make as to why he and Ginny had not waited for him and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. He and Ginny had seen Harry kiss Hermione and both the siblings were angry on that. But he had nothing to worry about. His mum had already brewed the potions and this summer when Hermione and Harry would come at the Burrow, they'll be separated. He mentally smiled at that when Harry, not hearing any reply from his once best friend rose up and dusted his clothes a little straightening them before he took out his shrunken trunk and other stuff from his pocket to have a last check whether he was forgetting anything. Once sure he had all of his stuff, he placed them back in his pocket and mentally chuckled. Ron was just too dumb to realise that he could shrink his stuff and make them weightless. Well, he wasn't going to remind Ron about it. of everything, Harry had now come to notice that Ron was only good at one thing – pretending to be someone he was not. He had acted like a professional actor and had stayed friends with him and Hermione.

"Well, time to go, guys," Harry said as he sighed. "The train will leave in twenty minutes so let's head up to Hogsmead."

Hermione closed her book and placed it in her small handbag which had all of her other supplies and stuff while Neville got up from the couch opposite to Harry's and checked his shrunken items like Harry to see if he had forgotten anything or not. By this time, Ron realised he hadn't shrunk his trunk and quickly took out his wand and did the required spell before placing the now shrunken stuff in his pocket and followed the three out of the common room. En route, they met Luna and Ginny who tried to walk by Harry's side and unfortunately for Harry, he couldn't do anything to not let her walk by him. Every now and then, she would brush her hand over his. He'd pull his away but she'd do it again. As Harry was getting frustrated over this, Hermione was staring daggers at the red haired girl though Ginny, just like Ron, ignored it all and kept brushing her hand to Harry's.

Finally they arrived at the gates where the carriages were waiting for the students. Harry noticed Dumbledore watching them all from the astronomy tower. He shot the old man a death glare and Dumbledore frowned. The boy was making a grave mistake if he had decided not to listen to the great Dumbledore.

Harry realised he needed to stay away from the two Weaselys as much as possible and an idea came up in his mind and he turned to face Ron and Ginny, the latter looked up at him with seductive eyes.

"Hermione and I need to speak to Luna and Neville about something private so would you and Ginny mind taking another carriage up till the station?" Harry asked.

"Why mate?" asked Ron, feeling betrayed as he looked hurtfully at Harry.

"Please Ron," said Hermione, "It is important and personal stuff."

Neville stayed quiet, wondering what Harry and Hermione needed to talk to him and Luna. As for Luna, she remained standing as if nothing was going on. Ginny looked like she was about to argue but then Harry took a bit firm step.

"This is important," Harry said firmly leaving the Weaselys no chance but to let the four take the carriage. Ginny still didn't want to leave but Ron dragged her over to another carriage which was already occupied with Lavender and Parvati, the former smiling sheepishly as she looked at Ron coming towards her carriage.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna boarded the carriage and closed the door. Hermione then quickly did a scanning charm and found a listening spell on the roof of the carriage. She mentally told Harry about it and he immediately knew that it was Dumbledore's deed. That was why the old hag was there on the astronomy tower. He was precise with his targets and it wouldn't be hard for him to attach a listening charm to the carriage inside which the four currently were.

'I don't want to hide anything from him,' thought Harry to Hermione. 'Remove it. let Dumbledore think whatever he wants. He's had too much control over me and will go to any length to gain that control once again.'

'Alright,' Hermione thought back and with a flick removed the charm. Though the charm was placed with a very powerful spell, it was nothing near the power of Hermione's core and so it was a child's job for Hermione to remove it. she then did one more scan and finding no more listening or spying charms inside the carriage informed Harry about it and the two gave out a sigh together.

"So what did the two of you wanted to talk about?" asked Neville with a confused face.

"We just wanted to get away from them," Harry said simply making Neville widen his eyes with surprise.

"You wanted to stay away from Ron?" Neville asked. "Why?"

"We can't really tell you why," said Harry, "but I heard from someone that they are planning to dose us with amortentia."

Neville's eyes widened with shock but Luna shocked them all then.

"Ginny told me this year when we were coming back after a DA class one day. She told me how she was planning to dose Harry with love potion. She confessed to me how angry she was when rumours flew about him and Cho kissing in the room of requirement."

"You knew about Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I do," Luna said. "And I wasn't surprised."

"What...What do you mean?" Neville asked though Harry and Hermione already knew what Luna was going to bring up.

"Her mother Molly dosed Ginny's father," Luna said. "She did that when the two were in their final year. She thinks it is normal to dose those whom you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"But...But that's illegal!" Neville said.

"Not for her. No," said Luna. "She thinks it's pretty normal because during the time she dosed Arthur with the potion, the ministry hadn't passed the law stating it to be illegal."

"And now Ginny wants to dose Harry with it?" Neville asked.

"Though she has her mistake in this part," stated Harry, "she can't truly be blamed for this. Molly's to be blamed. She raised her daughter reading stories of the Boy Who Lived, telling Ginny that she'll marry him. And that's what Ginny thinks. She thinks that I'll marry her but what she doesn't understand that though I love her, it's a brotherly love as I see her as my own younger sister."

"Haven't you told her that?" Neville asked.

"I have," said Harry. "Many times. But I don't think she's given it a little bit of heed. And now when I heard Ron was going to give Hermione a love potion, my temper rose. And if you must know, I and Hermione are together."

"I thought so," said Neville as he smiled at his two friends. "I could see it between the two of you..."

"You two are soul bonded," said Luna, breaking Neville.

Everyone turned towards her with wide eyes.

"How...How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I can see the aura of your bond between you both," the blond replied. "And it's already been initiated but to establish it firmly, you both need to have sex with each other as soon as possible for it will make you both stronger."

Both the teens blushed hard while Neville coughed unintentionally and made a slight groaning sound. Luna remained as if everything was normal. Then Hermione said, "You won't tell anyone about it, right Luna?"

"Of course I won't. It is a personal matter and only you who are allowed to discuss this with someone else. But will you inform me when you establish your bonds? I just want to see how it looks around you."

"Of...Of course we will," said Harry and earned a glare from Hermione but he shrugged. 'What can we do?' he thought to her mentally. Hermione sighed.

"Neville, will you, too, keep this a secret?" Hermione pleaded to the other boy.

"You can trust me with this, Harry, Hermione," the boy said confidently.

The carriage stopped nearing the Hogsmead station and the four got off and without waiting for Ginny or Ron, headed to board the train and found a compartment. Just before the train was about to leave, Ron and Ginny opened the compartment gates and entered. From their looks it appeared as if the two were searching for the group for a very long time. They glared at the four who all ignored their looks. Hermione shared a look with Harry, Neville and Luna and got a nod from them each.

Ron carelessly sat beside Harry. Hermione had taken the window seat and beside him sat Harry. Luna had taken the other window seat and beside him sat Neville. The two Weaselys saw the seating arrangements and frowned. None of them could sit beside the ones they desired so Ron took the seat beside Harry and Ginny sat beside Neville who thought it would be better not to let Luna sit beside Ginny after what he had come to know. The train gave a jerk and save for the Weaselys, the other four started thinking when they would reach London as none of them were in any mood to bear the two Weaselys.

Mid way to London, the trolley lady came to their compartment and Ron looked expectantly and hungrily at the sweets, chocolates and snacks on her trolley, already waiting to devour them but when no one from the compartment rose to buy some and when the lady walked towards the next compartment, Ron's face fell. He looked at Harry who was the one to buy snacks all the time and demanded an answer from him before he saw Harry take out a small lunch box, open it and taking a bite from a sandwich. Hermione did the same. Neville had some chocolates left from his trip to Hogsmead which he shared with Luna. Ten minutes later after the four had eaten, Harry broke he silence.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you all."

Hermione looked towards him and gave a wink. Luna smiled brightly at Harry and Hermione and Neville smiled as well. The two Weaselys remained confused as to what was going to be announced by Harry.

"I and Hermione are together now," said Harry, leaving the two Weaselys in shock. They never thought Harry would tell this publicly. They had seen him and Hermione share a kiss last night but this was too much.

Ginny shuffled on her seat when Ron gave her a glare, making her stop. She looked back at him with confused eyes before Neville said, "Congrats, Harry, Hermione!" Luna congratulated as well. Harry and Hermione thanked the two before Ron gave a slight cough and stood up and left the compartment, telling he needed to use the bathroom. While exiting, he looked at Ginny who also stood up a minute later after Ron had left and telling she needed to talk to Colin and a few friends of hers, left the compartment.

As the door closed, Hermione quickly applied a privacy charm on it, preventing anyone from eavesdropping.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We do nothing," Harry said. "It is clear that they went away because they never expected it."

"Shouldn't you two talk to them about it?' asked Neville.

"There's nothing to talk, Neville," said Harry. "The two don't know that we know about them planning to dose me and Hermione with love potions. There's something I think we should tell you and Luna but the time isn't right."

Hermione turned to look at Harry.

'It's okay,' Harry told her mentally. 'They'd need to know anyway. I believe by telling them about our secret, or at least Neville, we can get better help from them. I trust Neville with my life.'

Hermione made a face as if debating his statement but then nodded. Harry smiled at her and then turned towards Neville.

"When we arrive at London, and I think Ron and Ginny won't be joining us now, I need you to come with us, Neville. Sorry, Luna, we'll part you in this as well but not now," Harry said.

"You don't need to, Harry," the blond said dreamily. "I already know about your travel."

This was too much for the two teens. And Hermione had it as well and she couldn't bear it now.

"Alright," she said, looking at Luna, "how do you know and what do you know?"

"I'll just give you one answer to both your questions," Luna said. "I am a seer."


End file.
